La rutina mata, la indiferencia también
by Xenophilica
Summary: Charles ha estado casado con Erik desde hace diecisiete años, depronto Erik comienza a actuar extraño. El de ojos verdes le es infiel a Charles y el castaño con ayuda de sus hijos le haran ver el error que comete Erik al querer divorciarse de él. Wanda y Pietro haran ver a Charles que la rutina en la relacion, mata. Y a haran ver a Erik que la idiferencia, tambien.
1. La rutina mata

Xeno, Por aca!

Titulo: **La rutina mata, La indiferencia también**

Resumen: **Charles ha estado casado con Erik desde hace diecisiete años, depronto Erik comienza a actuar extraño. El de ojos verdes le es infiel a Charles y el castaño con ayuda de sus hijos le haran ver el error que comete Erik al querer divorciarse de él. Wanda y Pietro haran ver a Charles que la rutina en la relacion, mata. Y a haran ver a Erik que la idiferencia, tambien.**

Pareja: **Erik x Charles.**

Clasificación: **No menores de 16 años(Aun no se como clasificar aqui)**

A leer.

* * *

.

.

Charles tenía todo lo que un hombre podría pedir, tenía un buen esposo, dos hermosos hijos y aunque había dejado de trabajar desde que quedo preñado de sus mellizos, en su tiempo, amaba su trabajo.

.

.

Llevaba diecisiete años de un bello matrimonio con Erik Lehnsherr, y aunque al principio tuvieron sus complicaciones, pues para sus familias no fue bien visto que este par de hombres se casaran, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable.

.

.

Tanto los padres de Charles como los de Erik tuvieron que aceptar que sus hijos se amaban y que no podían hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho y que si no querían terminar perdiéndolos, tendrían que aceptar lo que ambos chicos deseaban.

.

.

Dos años después, Charles le dio una verdadera sorpresa a Erik al comunicarle que se encontraba en cinta, esto más que asombro llevo felicidad a la familia, en especial a los futuros abuelos que de inmediato comenzaron con los preparativos para recibir al pequeño. Más grande fue la sorpresa cuando el doctor dio la noticia de que no serían uno, sino dos los pequeños que el castaño cargaba dentro de su vientre.

.

.

Después de algunos meses, Charles se vio forzado a dejar su empleo como maestro de universidad, a petición de Erik, pues el rubio no quería que su pareja sufriera algún percance fuera de casa, inclusive le pidió a su madre que viviera con ellos el tiempo que Charles estuviera en aquel estado, cosa que la adorable mujer no negó, pues quería ayudar a su hijo y a su nuero en todo lo que pudiera.

.

.

Después de unos meses, Erik caminaba como león enjaulado en la sala de espera, Charles había presentado fuertes dolores a entradas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, eso explicaba porque aún se encontraba con su piyama y su bata de dormir, segundos después se madre apareció vistiendo un largo camisón y un suéter que cubría sus hombros mientras le pasaba un vaso de café a su hijo.

.

.

Largos minutos pasó en esa sala, sin despegarse de la puerta para nada, solo hasta que el doctor salió para decirle que todo había sido un éxito, fue que pudo respirar tranquilo.

.

.

Esa misma noche había conocido a sus bellos hijos, Wanda y Pietro.

* * *

.

.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

.

.

Charles se hacia esa pregunta últimamente, Erik había comenzado actuar extraño desde hacía poco más de dos meses y no sabía el motivo, últimamente tenía juntas que duraban hasta entrada la noche, otros días salía de repente sin decir nada, solo para regresar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

.

.

Bastante extraño.

.

.

Fue entonces que en un movimiento inesperado sorprendió a Erik hablando por teléfono en un tono por demás meloso, algo bastante raro en él, pues solo había una persona con la que se atrevía a hablar de ese modo y ese era él, Charles, bueno, al menos así era hasta después de que tuvieron a los mellizos. Pero entonces algo que escucho de la misteriosa y secreta plática del rubio lo dejo bastante shockeado.

.

.

— ¿Pedir el divorcio?—. Escucho la inquiera voz de Erik. —No lo había pensado de esa forma—.

.

.

Entonces Charles supo que estaba perdiendo a su marido, salió de ahí sin hacer algún ruido que delatara que había escuchado aquella conversación y se encerró en su habitación.

.

.

Entonces Erik sintió una corriente de aire golpeando su rostro, extrañado volteo en todas direcciones, sin poder ver nada, el alemán se encogió de hombros y siguió con su plática.

.

.

Pietro entro en su cuarto azotando la puerta y asustando a su hermana que leía plácidamente un libro mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

.

.

—Pietro, no hagas eso—. Le dijo la morena sin voltearlo a ver, el de cabellos blancos se tumbó pesadamente en su cama mientras se llevaba ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y se preparó para lo que iba a comunicarle a su melliza.

.

.

—Papa ya lo sabe—. Dijo con tremendo pesar, Wanda finalmente aparto la vista del libro para mirar a su hermano.

.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe con exactitud?—. Pregunto la morena sentándose en la cama. —Pietro, ha escuchado a Padre hablar por ese molesto teléfono ¿Verdad?—. El de cabellos blancos solo asintió, Wanda frunció el ceño y golpeo con sus puños la cama, esto ocasionó que su extraña mutación arrojara contra la pared más próxima los libros que tenía en su estante. — ¡Te lo dije!—. Le reprochó a su hermano. —Te dije que había que decirle a Padre que parara con esto—. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar a rondar por la habitación.

.

.

— ¡Lo sé!—. Contesto Pietro con el ceño fruncido. —Creí que podría arreglarse con el tiempo, no creí que Padre pudiera ser capaz de algo así—. Wanda apretó sus puños. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—. Pregunto. Wanda por otro lado solo bufo molesta.

.

.

—No tengo ni idea—. Contesto con brazos cruzados.

.

.

—Wanda, si no hacemos algo, Padre se divorciara de Papa—. Le dijo Pietro con pesar, Wanda mostraba una cara de total sorpresa. —Padre le pedirá el divorcio a Papa—.

.

.

—Maldición—. La chica golpeo el estante que tenía frente a ella, solo que esta vez nada salió volando. Entonces a la chica se le ilumino el rostro. —Ayudemos a Papa—. Le dijo la chica a su hermano.

.

.

— ¿Cómo?—. Pregunto poniéndose a su lado con ayuda de su mutación.

.

.

—Si Padre quiere divorciarse, ayudémoslo a que se arrepienta—. Pietro sonrió ante la idea de su hermana, pero después borro la sonrisa.

.

.

— ¡Estás loca!—. Le grito con enfado. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal tontería, Wanda?... creí que eras más lista—. Pietro se cruzó de brazos, Wanda frunció el ceño y le dio un zape a su hermano, para ver si así se le conectaban las neuronas.

.

.

—Idiota, hablemos con Papa, esto solo funcionara si él coopera—. Le dijo a su hermano para salir del cuarto, Pietro no dudo en salir corriendo, para cuando Wanda estaba a mitad del pasillo, Pietro ya se encontraba abrazando y consolando a su Papa.

.

.

Wanda cruzo por la cocina y solo pudo ver como su Padre tomaba su maletín, su abrigo y salía de la casa sin siquiera despedirse, la chica frunció el ceño molesta, apretó sus puños a tal punto que el vidrio que cubría una fotografía familiar se había hecho añicos, la morena se hizo una nota mental de controlar sus poderes cuando se enfadaba, después de aquel incidente se encamino a reunirse con su hermano y su Papa, el cual se encontraba abrazando a Pietro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

.

.

— ¿Ya lo sabían?—. Pregunto Charles viendo a su hija, Wanda abrió la boca para poder responder algo, pero simplemente no pudo emitir palabra alguna, simplemente pudo asentir con pesar.

.

.

—No queríamos ocultártelo, pero creímos que Padre entraría en razón y dejaría de hacer aquello—. Le explico la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su castaño padre. —Pero al parecer nos equivocamos—. Charles pudo sentir como Wanda recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

.

.

—Lo sentimos—. Dijo Pietro mientras se apretaba más al regazo de Charles. El castaño no pudo hacer más que abrazarse a sus hijos, le hacía sentir un tremendo alivio que ellos estuvieran ahí, consolándolo.

.

.

—Llamaremos a la tía Raven—. Dijo Wanda con una sonrisa. —Se acerca tu cumpleaños y tengo pensado que festejemos en grande—. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto Charles está sentado en la enorme cama matrimonial que comparte con Erik, el castaño se encuentra leyendo, sin leer, un libro el cual ha sostenido por más de media hora en la misma página, puede sentir a Erik saliendo del baño de la habitación, Charles suspira, es hora de afrontar la situación.

.

.

—Erik—. Lo llama, el nombrado solo cabecea con un ligero "Hum", señal de que lo ha escuchado, Charles no quiere hablar hasta que el otro le dé la cara, pero Erik no lo hace, así que sin más comienza a hablar. — ¿Pasa algo?—. Pregunta. — ¿Entre tú y yo?—. Charles puede ver como los músculos de la espalda de Erik se tensan ante la pregunta.

.

.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—. Pregunta el rubio, tratando de evadir la pregunta inicial. Charles aprieta los puños, esto estaba siendo más difícil.

.

.

—Por tu comportamiento en los últimos meses—. Contesto, Erik solo se encoge de hombros.

.

.

—Yo no le veo lo raro—.

.

.

—Erik ¿Me estas siendo infiel?—. Pregunto Charles, sin rodeos, tenía que ser directo, sin vacilaciones, aunque doliera la posible respuesta, finalmente Erik le da la cara, mostrando un gesto de sorpresa que deja abatido a Charles, puede ver la mentira en sus ojos, el castaño desvía la mirada para que Erik no vea sus ojos cristalizarse por el dolor que causa la traición de Erik.

.

.

—Charles…—. Comienza Erik. —…quiero el divorcio—. Y Charles siente que todo su esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas de sus ojos, se derrumba y sucumbe ante el dolor, no quiere ver a Erik, no quiere estar cerca de él. —Lo siento—.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Wanda sigue a su Padre por toda la cuidad, ha salido de la casa de manera demasiado sospechosa, seguramente para encontrarse con la causa de la desgracia e infelicidad de su querido progenitor, Wanda se detiene frete a un restaurant al cual ha entrado su padre segundos antes, puede ver atraves de una ventana, una mujer, rubia y de ojos azules, saluda a Erik con total descaro.

.

.

"_**Es ella"**_. Piensa la chica antes de salir caminando tranquilamente, minutos después descubre que la amante de su Padre es Emma Frost, una vieja colega de su padre, trepadora y caza fortunas, eso se le nota a kilómetros y seguramente el interés por su Padre tiene que ver con que Erik y Charles comparten vienes, su Papa es dueño de una grandiosa herencia, seguramente esa mujer quiere eso, pero necesita de su Padre para obtenerlo. Wanda aprieta sus puños mientras recita algo en un dialecto extraño.

.

.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de Wanda, un enorme plato de espaguetis ha caído sobre el hermoso vestido blanco de Emma, la mujer maldice al pobre mesero mientras sale indignada del lugar y detrás de ella un muy extrañado Erik, que al parecer puede reconocer el extraño color rojo que ha rodeado al plato antes de hacerse añicos contra el piso.

.

.

Wanda, antes de regresar a casa, le pide a Pietro que busque en el ático, algunas cajas viejas con fotos de sus padres cuando jóvenes, mientras ella buscara el apoyo de su tía para la gran venganza que tiene contra su Padre.

.

.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber cómo era tú Papa en su juventud?—. Pregunto la rubia mujer mientras vivía un poco de café, Wanda la imito.

.

.

—Porque quiero hacer que mi Padre se vuelva a enamorar de mi Papa—. Raven alza la ceja, algo extrañada por aquella petición.

.

.

— ¿Pensé que querías hacer pagar a tu Padre lo que le hace a Charles?—. Wanda sonrió y asintió, causando aún más confusión en su tía.

.

.

—Pretendo hacerle ver que es lo mucho que esta perdido por lo poco que cree querer—. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa, Raven también sonrió.

.

.

—Ya veo. Bueno tu Papa, antes era muy diferente a como es ahora… antes era más…fiestero—.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pietro había cumplido su parte del trabajo, Wanda ahora veía como era su Papa en la juventud, sonrió con gracia al ver la foto de su Papa en lo que parecía ser un bar y tomando cerveza de una extraña jarra alargada, también se podía ver a su tía Raven a un lado de él, animándolo a terminar aquella bebida.

.

.

—No puedo creer que Papa era así—. Dijo Pietro mostrándole otra foto a su hermana, Wanda sonrió al verlo tan feliz, aquellos días de juventud parecían no haber pasado por el rostro de su Papa, pues se veía exactamente igual, solo que un poco más maduro y definitivamente la ropa que solía vestir no ayudaba mucho.

.

.

—Tengo una excelente idea—. Dijo la morena sonriéndole cómplice a su hermano, el cual le regreso la sonrisa. Ambos hermanos llegaron hasta donde estaba su Papa lavando los platos, Charles al verlos tan sonrientes les devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

— ¿Que pasa niños?—. Dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

.

.

—Papa, vayamos de compras—. Le dijo Wanda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Charles la miro sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió y asintió, al momento ambos hermano arrastraron a su Papa al auto y en menos de quince minutos ya habían llegado a un centro comercial.

.

.

Al llegar pudieron ver cientos de locales que vendían ropa, Charles paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los locales, finalmente poso sus obres azules en sus hijos.

.

.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieren comprar?—. Pregunto el castaño.

.

.

—Nosotros nada—. Dijeron al unísono, esto desconcertó a Charles.

.

.

—Entonces…—.

.

.

—Compraremos ropa para ti—. Dijo Wanda tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a una tienda de ropa para caballero. Al principio Charles se negó rotundamente, hasta que Wanda logro convencerlo, hizo que su Papa se probara varias prendas, y cada vez que su padre salía del vestidor quería golpearlo, pues no dejaba de usar ropa anticuada. — ¡No!—. Grito finalmente cuando vio al castaño salir con un horrible chaleco morado. —Basta de chalecos—. Le advirtió. —Pietro, has lo tuyo, veamos qué tan rápido eres para conseguirme estas prendas—. Wanda le dio a su hermano una hoja con varios nombres de prendas escritos y los colores en que debía traerlos. En menos de tres minutos Pietro había regresado cargado de ropa. —Bien Papa, pruébate esto con esto—. Le entrego una camisa y un pantalón, Charles dudoso tomo las prendas.

.

.

—Pero…—. Miro con duda a su hija. —Yo ya no estoy en edad de usar esto—. Wanda lo reprendió con la mirada.

.

.

—Si te vez bien… ¿A quién le importa?—. Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Charles entrara al vestidor. Después de probarse varias prendas y comprando prácticamente un nuevo guardarropa para Charles, fue que la familia regreso a casa, encontrándose a Erik en la cocina comiendo un improvisado sándwich de jamón.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estaban?—. Pregunto con un tono molesto. —Charles, antes de irte debiste haber dejado la comida lista, tuve que prepararme algo yo—. Le reprocho Erik, mientras el castaño agacho su cabeza.

.

.

—No le hables así—. Le reprocho Pietro.

.

.

—Él no tiene por qué prepararte la comida, si tanto te urgía comer, pudiste haberte ido con esa tal Emma—. Wanda no se quedaría callada, así como no dejaría que su Padre le siguiera haciendo daño a su Papa. —A menos claro que esa mujer no sepa otra cosa que gastar el dinero de su novio en turno—. Expreso la chica con veneno, Erik estuvo a punto de golpear a Wanda de no ser porque Charles se interpuso.

.

.

El de ojos verdes bajo su mano lentamente, aun con el enojo recorriendo sus venas, pero él no golpearía a Charles, así que solo termino bufando y saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta de paso.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Charles había llegado, Wanda y Pietro comenzaron arreglando la casa y el comedor para la fiesta, la estancia era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer un evento decente, después de todo, su Papa no siempre cumplía los cuarenta, y aun así lucia de treinta.

.

.

Pasando las horas, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos la tía Raven y su esposo Azazel, Sean y Alex sin olvidar a Hank McCoy un antiguo compañero de su Papa.

.

.

La música la había escogido Charles, algo que Wanda se lamentó al escuchar algunas sinfonías de Beethoven, eso no estaba bien, pero como la mayoría conocía a su Papa, no se quejaron, después de unos minutos, llegaron Remy LeBeau al cual Wanda no dudo en acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios, Pietro la miro con desaprobación.

.

.

— ¿Por qué invitaste a este vago a la fiesta?—. Pregunto el peliblanco con molestia, Remy solo tomo a Wanda de la cintura para apegarla a él aún más. Wanda sonrió.

.

.

—Por la misma razón que tu invitaste a Kurt Wagner—. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa triunfante ante el gesto nervioso de su hermano. —Y si no quieres que le diga a Papa que trajiste a ese merodeador andante, será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste—.

.

.

—No hay problema—. Kurt apareció en una nube de humo ante aquel grupo, de inmediato envolvió a Pietro con sus brazos para volver a desaparecer en una nueva nube, dejando así a la otra pareja sola.

.

.

—Qué extraña pareja—. Dijo Remy antes de dar la vuelta aun con Wanda agarrada a él.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La fiesta estaba tranquila, pero a la vez aburrida y empeoro totalmente cuando vio entrar a su Padre junto con otra pareja.

.

.

Por la puerta llegaba Erik junto con Emma que iba agarrada de un brazo de Sebastian, otro colega del trabajo de Erik.

.

.

—No puedo creerlo—. Dijo Wanda indignada mientras se despegaba de los brazos de Remy, el cual veía al trio recién llegado, Wanda estaba a punto de echar a esa mujer de la casa, pero Remy la detuvo del brazo.

.

.

—No intervengas, deja que las cosas tomen su curso—. Le advirtió, Wanda solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo caso a lo que el otro le decía.

.

.

—Esta fiesta no puede estar más aburrida—. Dijo Emma con un tono aburrido al escuchar la música de fondo. —Erik mejor vayamos a tu jardín—. Dijo la rubia colgándose del brazo del rubio. Erik solo sonrió y ambos se encaminaron al jardín.

.

.

Sebastian al verse solo, simplemente se mezcló con la gente que ya estaba reunida, encontrándose a una joven morena muy linda.

.

.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso?—. Pregunto con una sonrisa seductora. Wanda frunció el ceño.

.

.

—No gracias, yo puedo sola—. Contesto de manera grosera y cortante. Shaw sonrió con altanería ante las palabras de la chica.

.

.

—Vamos solo quería ser amable con una hermosa mujer—. Wanda le dio una mirada que bien podría decir. "muérete".

.

.

—Soy menor de edad—. Dijo finalmente para ver si con eso el tipo se alejaba de ella.

.

.

—Con permiso—. Resignado Sebastian se alejó para poder que más podría conseguir por esa noche, aunque claro no con Wanda.

.

.

Por otro lado Charles aún se encontraba en su cuarto, ya vestido con un pantalón de lana viejo, una camisa de vestir y uno de sus típicos chalecos, tal y como Wanda le habían prohibido vestir, el castaño suspiro y decidió salir un rato al balcón de la habitación antes de salir y toparse con sus antiguos amigo.

.

.

Se recargo en el barandal, disfrutando de la brisa que acariciaba sus castaños cabellos con gracia, una ligera sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraba.

.

.

— ¿Seguro que aquí no nos verán?—. La voz de una mujer lo saco de su momento de divagación, era una mujer rubia, muy bien vestida, por un momento pensó que sería amiga de Wanda, pero lo descarto al ver como Erik se unía a ella en un abrazo.

.

.

—Estoy seguro de que aquí no nos verán—. Le dijo el rubio para después reclamar los labios de aquella mujer, Charles no podía creerlo, engañado y frente a sus narices, fue entonces, al ver a Emma, por qué Wanda lo había hecho comprar ropa, ahora entendía por qué tanto su hija como Pietro estaban investigando de su pasado y a la vez investigando lo que aquella mujer hacía con Erik, Charles se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

.

"_**Ya no más, basta de llorar"**_. Se dijo mientras avanzaba al armario y de ahí sacaba una de las muchas bolsas con ropa que había guardado, saco un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una playera negra de tirantes y una camisa azul marino. Se quitó la vieja ropa y se colocó la nueva, tal y como Wanda le había dicho.

.

.

—Veremos si después de eso sigues queriendo el divorcio, Erik Lehnsherr—. Dijo mientras se desordenaba un poco el cabello para acomodarlo de manera distinta, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

.

.

La rutina mataba y Charles estaba a punto de romperla.

.

.


	2. La indiferencia tambien

Erik y Emma están perdidos en su propio mundo, no escuchaban nada que no fuera sus voces hablando un poco bajo, ni siquiera notaron que la música y hasta el habiente en la casa había cambiado, solo la voz de Sebastian fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos de donde sea que se encontraban sus mentes en ese momento.

.

.

—Erik, Emma—. Los llamo el otro que se encontraba parado dándoles la espalda. —No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero… —.

.

.

— ¿Ya le diste a Charles los papeles de divorcio?—. Pregunto Erik sin dejar de abrazar a Emma, esto ocasiono que la rubia sonriera y se abrazara aún más a Erik.

.

.

—No, No he podido—. Dijo Sebastian dándoles por fin la cara. Los gritos que se escuchaban desde dentro, robaron la atención del trio, ahora si notaron el nuevo habiente y hasta el cambio de música que hubo.

.

.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí dentro?—. Pregunto Erik alejándose de Emma y caminando en dirección a la casa. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era tremendo alboroto, música electrónica a todo volumen, gritos y gritos de algunos jóvenes que rondaban la casa y que él no reconocía, así que podía estar seguro de que no eran amigos de Charles.

.

.

Pronto unos gritos comenzaron a llamar su atención, cuando desvió la mirada al centro de todo el tumulto pudo ver a como Charles se paraba sobre la mesa de centro y como Alex le pasaba una jarra llena de cerveza. _"Pero que mierda…"_. Pensó Erik al ver a Charles tomando con total entusiasmo de aquella jarra y para colmo, el resto de los presentes animándolo con el típico grito de "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!" y entre ellos sus hijos.

.

.

Erik frunció el ceño, ¿Qué estaba pensando con Charles?, ¿Acaso quería dejar en ridículo a la familia?, si era así, lo estaba logrando. Erik se acercó a la multitud la cual al ver la cara de molestia del hombre no dudaron en alejarse, pero no así de seguir animando al castaño a terminar aquella bebida.

.

.

Cuando Charles termino la bebida con total éxito y de un solo sorbo fue que alzo los brazos en señal de victoria y los gritos de júbilo de los demás no se hizo esperar, Charles reía como idiota, ¿Hace cuánto no se divertía así?, pero toda aquella felicidad desapareció, al menos un poco, cuando fue jalado para que bajara de donde se encontraba parado, Erik lo había tomado del brazo para comenzar a alejarlo de la multitud.

.

.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?—. Pregunto Erik una vez lejos del grupo que seguía con la siguiente víctima de aquella jarra de cerveza.

.

.

— ¿Yo?—. Al castaño no le importo ser arrastrado a la fuerza por su, aun, esposo. —Pff… nada, solo me divierto en mi cumpleaños—. Le dijo con una sonrisa estúpida causada por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había entrado de golpe en su sistema.

.

.

—Charles, eres un maldito adulto, no estás en edad para comportarte así—. Le reprocho Erik. — ¿Qué van a decir tus hijos?—. Charles alzo una ceja.

.

.

—Pero si ellos fueron los que me animaron—. Sonrió. —Además, no pensé que te importara, como estás tan bien acompañado—. Dijo desviando la mirada a donde se encontraban Sebastian y Emma aparentemente hablando, Erik no dudo en fruncir el ceño ante las insinuantes palabras del castaño.

.

.

—Eso no es pretexto para…—.

.

.

— ¡Papá!—. Wanda llego corriendo a lado de ambos hombres, tomando sin delicadeza el brazo de Charles. —A que no sabes quién llego—. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, Charles se la correspondió. — ¡Ven, ven, tienes que verlo!—. Le dijo con alegría, logrando que el adulto la siguiera por la fuerza, dejando a Erik con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—. Dijo el alemán con algo de molestia, siguiendo los pasos que su hija y su, aun, esposo habían dado..

* * *

.

.

* * *

Charles seguía a su hija con pasos torpes a causa de lo mareado que estaba a causa de su pequeña competencia sana con aquella exuberante jarra cerveza, el castaño aún tenía aquella sonrisa que solo borracho podría tener, porque estaba seguro de que si se encontraba sobrio ahora mismo estaría llorando en su habitación.

.

.

¡Bendita la persona que invento la cerveza para aliviar las penas!

.

.

—Mira quien está aquí—. Canturreo la morena mientras aventaba a su padre frente a ella, Charles se llevó una mano sobre la cabeza, como mero gesto antes de elevar la mirada y toparse con unos ojos de un azul obscuro y una media sonrisa que mostraba aquellos ligeros, pero sobresalientes colmillos.

.

.

—Charles—. Fue todo lo que dijo aquel hombre, y el castaño no pudo evitar tener una cara de sorpresa en su rostro para después cambiarla a una de total alegría.

.

.

— ¡Logan!—. Grito con entusiasmo antes de abalanzarse al azabache que se encontraba frente al él. Logan inmediatamente envolvió a Charles con sus brazos. —Cuanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Cómo estás?—. Howlett pasó unos de sus brazos por los hombros de Charles.

.

.

—Bien, ahora que pude verte después de tanto—. Sonrió y Charles le correspondió. — ¿Te parece si vamos por unas bebidas?—. Le dijo mientras lo guiaba hasta la barra que se encontraba en la estancia y que estaba siendo atendida, aunque parezca raro, por Hank.

.

.

Wanda solo pudo entrelazar ambas manos para llevárselas a la barbilla con una sonrisa que difícilmente podía contener, el plan ya estaba iniciado, solo hacía falta que…

.

.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?!—. Erik lo viera. Y era evidente que así había sido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Erik regreso inmediatamente a la estancia de la casa, encontrándose con el grupo de gente que ahora bailaba al ritmo de las canciones que ponía Sean, Erik frunció el ceño, era mucho ruido, y seguramente los vecinos se quejarían al día siguiente.

.

.

No le dio más importancia y regreso a buscar a Charles, pero solo pudo dar con su hija y con la entrañable sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras veía algo en específico. Intrigado por eso, Erik miro a donde Wanda veía, topándose con algo que creyó no volver a ver. Logan Howlett sentado frente a la barra y bebiendo de una de sus botellas de licor favorito, y eso no era todo, Logan se encontraba riendo y charlando con Charles, ¡Charles! No lo pensó dos veces para acercarse al par de hombres con un rostro que bien podría inspirar miedo.

.

.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?!—. Grito Erik una vez estuvo frente a Logan. El moreno simplemente miro a Erik con molestia.

.

.

—Él habla conmigo—. Contesto Charles mientras se llevaba otro vaso de licor a su boca, después le sonrió a Erik. — ¿Te acuerdas de Logan?—. Erik rodo los ojos, ¿Qué si lo recordaba?... ¡Claro que lo recordaba!, ¿Cómo olvidar al ex novio de tu esposo?

.

.

—Por la cara que tienes creo que Charles ha hecho una pregunta estúpida—. Finalmente hablo Logan. — ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que me robo a mi novio?—. Erik frunció el ceño.

.

.

—Yo no te robe nada, fue él el que te dejo—. Apunto a Charles el cual miro con sorpresa a Erik.

.

.

—Me dejo porque lo preñaste, idiota—. Contesto Logan con el ceño fruncido. —Además Charles sabe perfectamente que no me importaba que hubiera tenido una aventura contigo, en especial porque estaba igual que ahora, ebrio—.

.

.

—No dijo lo mismo cuando llego conmigo llorando porque tú le habías gritado—. Ahora Erik era el que fruncía el ceño, si pensaba atacar así, así atacaría él.

.

.

— ¡Erik, Logan, basta!—. Grito Charles mientras se interponía entre ambos. —Es mi cumpleaños, ¿Podrían dejar de lado su irrelevante odio por unas horas?—. Ambos hombres se vieron con odio, Erik finalmente se alejó del par para irse a otro lado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Erik vio que Sebastian se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta, también pudo notar que no había rastro de Emma por ningún lado.

.

.

—Se ha ido amigo—. Le dijo el otro. —Bonita escena de celos la de allá—. Se mofo, Erik solo bufo.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Emma?—. Pregunto Erik con los brazos cruzados.

.

.

—Se fue, dijo que estabas poniéndole demasiada atención a Charles—. Dijo con simpleza, Erik frunció el ceño mientras veía como Logan y Charles volvía a platicar tan amenamente, veía como el castaño reía y soltaba de vez en cuando una carcajada, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ve reír?, ¿Qué no lo escucha?, apretó su mandíbula, eso no estaba bien, no debería estar molesto, mas sin embargo lo estaba, se alejó de Sebastian para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Sean con la ruidosa música. — ¿Vas a querer que le entregue a Charles los papeles de divorcio?—. Pregunto Sebastian, pero Erik no lo escucho, el otro se encogió de hombros, pensando que se debía a la música, termino de un trago el resto de su bebida y salió de la casa.

.

.

Erik llego con Sean, le arrebato su reproductor y practicante arranco el cable que lo conectaba a las bocinas que estaban en la estancia, el silencio reino y las luces terminaron de encenderse, revelando a un hombre completamente molesto.

.

.

— ¡Se acabó la fiesta!—. Dijo con autoridad. —Salgan todos de aquí…. ¡Ahora!—. Los jóvenes no dudaron ni dos segundos en salir corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando la estancia solamente con cuatro personas. Erik vio con el ceño fruncido a los que ahí se encontraban. Azazel abrazado a Raven y Wanda comenzaba a recoger los vasos vacíos para depositarlos en una bolsa que cargaba un hombre detrás de ella. De la nada una nube de humo apareció en el centro de la estancia.

.

.

—Kurt, te dije que no lo hicieras—. Pietro se encontraba tratando de arreglar un poco sus ropas y su cabello blanco lucia bastante desordenado, al igual que el cabello azul de Kurt al cual no le importaba lo más mínimo.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto Pietro?!—. El peliblanco se quedó petrificado ante el grito de su padre, Kurt elevo la vista topándose con los ojos furiosos de Erik. — ¿Quién es él? ¿Y quién eres tú?—. Pregunto viendo al hombre que estaba cerca de su hija ayudándole a limpiar un poco la estancia.

.

.

—Soy Kurt Wagner—. Dijo el chico de cabello azul. —Y soy el novio de Pietro—. Dijo abrazando al de cabellos blancos por la espalda.

.

.

—Yo soy Remy LeBeau—. Dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a Wanda por la cintura. —Y soy el novio de Wanda—. Erik frunció más el ceño, su cara estaba roja de ira.

.

.

—Largo—. Dijo con una mirada que bien podría llegar a matar a cualquiera. — ¡Ahora!—. El mayor tomo uno de los vasos que quedan a su lado y se lo arrojo a Remy, el cual lo esquivo con facilidad, le dio un beso a Wanda, lo cual termino de enfurecer a Erik, Remy tuvo que salir esquivando lo que parecía ser un florero. Kurt no fue tan atrevido como Remy, pero igual beso la mejilla de Pietro y desapareció en una nueva nube de humo.

.

.

— ¡Papá!—. Exclamaron ambos gemelos con molestia al ver de qué forma su Padre había corrido a sus respectivos novios.

.

.

—Ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente—. Los menores solo bufaron mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Finalmente Raven y Azazel se despidieron antes de ser echados por Erik. El hombre al verse solo en la estancia, solo acompañado de sus hijos, le hizo preguntarse, donde demonios se había metido Charles. — ¿Dónde está su Papá?—. Pregunto Erik a sus mellizos.

.

.

—Salió—. Dijeron al unísono sin dirigirle la mirada mientras seguían recogiendo la basura.

.

.

— ¿A dónde?—. Los mellizos se encogieron.

.

.

—Salió con Logan, Moira y Scott—. Dijo Wanda como no importándole el asunto, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

.

.

— ¡¿Esta con quién?!—. Pregunto Erik más con preocupación que con molestia, Wanda borro todo rastro de sonrisa y miro a su Padre.

.

.

—Con Logan, Moira y Scott—. Dijo como si nada y le dio la espalda a su padre, Pietro la siguió, ambos jóvenes luchaban para contener la sonrisa en sus bocas.

.

.

Erik se llevó una mano a la frente y aparto un poco sus cabellos, ¿Acaso esto era un complot en su contra?, tenía que serlo, era muy extraño que los exnovios de Charles llegara ahí por casualidad, y lo peor es que Charles se había ido con ellos, con todos, con los tres… ¡Los tres!

.

.

Paso el resto de la noche paseando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, pensando en que estaría haciendo Charles en ese momento, el castaño estaba un poco pasado de copas, y estaba completamente seguro de que eso no impediría que Moira o Scott aprovecharan tal "descuido" como cuando eran jóvenes y él, Erik, tenía que estar al pendiente de que el idiota de Summers o la arpía de McTagger no se llevaran a Charles al rincón más obscuro que tenía el local, por Logan… por Logan se preocupaba demasiado, bien sabia como era Howlett, y el moreno no habría dudado en llevar a Charles a alguna de las habitaciones de la casa desde el momento en que vio que Charles se encontraba ebrio.

.

.

Preocupado, no quería admitirlo pero lo estaba y molesto, muy molesto. Eran las seis de la mañana y aun no había rastro de Charles por ningún lado. Y entonces se reprendió que él, Erik Lehnsherr, no debería estar molesto, ni mucho menos preocupado, él le daría los papeles de divorcio a Charles y así tendría luz verde para comenzar aun relación con Emma, sin prejuicios. Pero que demonios… ¡si estaba molesto!

.

.

— ¡Llegueeee!—. Erik se puso de pie, pues había pasado los últimos cinco minutos sentado en el sofá de la sala, solo hasta que escucho como Charles azotaba la puerta al abrirla y gritaba, evidentemente, ebrio anunciando su llegada. — ¡Hola amiguitos... los extrañe mucho!—. Erik pudo ver el preciso instante en el que el castaño se había abrazado a una maseta con una enorme planta llena de hojas, las cuales acariciaba con sumo cuidado.

.

.

Finalmente el castaño dejo la planta en su lugar y se dio la vuelta, con paso tambaleante, hasta toparse con la mirada verdosa de Erik, Charles sonrió. — ¡Erik!—. El de ojos azules intento dar un par de pasos hacia el nombrado, pero parecía que su tapete de bienvenida se había enamorado de su pie izquierdo pues el castaño no pudo evitar tropezar con él, cayendo al piso. El otro no dudo en acercarse a Charles el cual parecía no tener intenciones de ponerse de pie.

.

.

— ¡Mierda, Charles!—. Gruño Erik cuando lo hizo darse la vuelta aun en el piso. — ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así? ¿Has pensado en que dirán tus hijos?—. El castaño palmeo una de las mejillas de Erik mientras reía tontamente.

.

.

—Dirán que su papá es un hijo de puta, que sabe disfrutar una fiesta—. Dijo para después soltar una sonora carcajada que bien podría despertar a Wanda y a Pietro, pero ese no fue el caso. — ¡Mira Erik!—. Señalo un punto en su muñeca. —Una chica muy bonita se me acerco en el bar donde estábamos y me escribió algo, ¡Que linda!—. Le dijo con voz totalmente arrastrada, Erik pudo notar una serie de palabras que no le agradaron del todo, además de un número telefónico.

.

.

—Te llevare a tu habitación—. Dijo Erik para tomar del brazo a Charles y levantarlo, todo iba bien, hasta que Erik quiso llevarlo al baño para que se duchara, ya que el castaño apestaba a cerveza y a cigarrillo, seguramente esto último por culpa de Logan.

.

.

— ¡No!—. Grito Charles tratando de zafarse del agarre de Erik, lo cual solo hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Erik encima de Charles.

.

.

— ¡Charles, deja de…!—. Dejo su grito a medias, pues aunque no pudiera creerlo, Charles había caído dormido al suelo, Erik suspiro y se le quedo viendo por unos minutos, ¿Hace cuánto que no veía detenidamente el rostro de su esposo? Había olvidado lo largas que eran aquellas pestanas, la manera que el castaño tenía al mover sus ojos debajo de sus parpados cuando un sueño lo perseguía. Había olvidado el ritmo que llevaba la respiración de Charles cuando dormía profundamente. Y entonces… se perdió, se perdió en aquella imagen de su esposo dormido, con un ligero sonrojo el cual solo había presente en las mejillas del más bajo cuando terminaban de tener intimidad, pero que ahora se debía al alcohol en su sangre, se perdió en el agraciado rosto que aun, a pesar de los años, tenía Charles.

.

.

Entonces algo más termino por perturbarlo. Las dudas, ¿Estaba seguro de que quería divorciarse de Charles?, ¿Estaba seguro de que quería divorciarse de aquel hombre con el que ha compartido la mayor parte de su vida?... ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

.

.

Levanto a Charles del suelo, el cual se agazapó en su pecho mientras apretaba fuertemente la camisa que traía puesta, lo deposito con cuidado en la cama, y le quito los zapatos, Charles al sentirse un poco más libre procedió a hacerse bolita a un lado de la cama, lucia adorable a los ojos de Erik, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía hacer eso?... en realidad, ¿Hace cuánto que no notaba a Charles en su vida?

.

.

El de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro, ya mañana seria otro día, procedió a irse de la habitación, no sin antes claro, borrar aquel recado indecoroso escrito en el brazo del castaño, solo por si las dudas.

* * *

.

.

Erik se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, ese día era lunes y aunque parezca raro no tenía trabajo que hacer, así que se la pasaría todo el día en la casa y si tenía la posibilidad hablaría con Charles y sus hijos.

.

.

— ¡Bendito café! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?—. A Erik le sorprendió oír la voz de Charles en la cocina, ciertamente creyó que el castaño no despertaría hasta pasado el mediodía, pues apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

.

.

—Papá, deja de abrazar a la cafetera, el hacerlo no hará que tu café este antes—. La voz de Wanda regañado a su papa no se quedó atrás. Erik se adentró en la cocina solo para ver a Wanda preparando el desayuno y al castaño de su esposo abrazar con sumo cariño a la cafetera.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la barra.

.

.

—Nosotros tenemos escuela—. Contesto Pietro, el cual apareció de pronto en la cocina, Erik dio un salto al verlo a su lado de un momento a otro, a Erik siempre le sorprendía aquella habilidad que tenía su hijo de aparecer de repente, pero aun así no le evitaba hacerlo.

.

.

—Y yo inicio con clases de literatura y genética en la universidad—. Escucho decir a Charles, esto sorprendió mas a Erik de lo que había hecho la repentina aparición de Pietro en la cocina.

.

.

— ¿Inicias clases?—. Pregunto, Charles asintió sirviéndose una taza de café al cual dio un sorbo.

.

.

—Moira me dijo que en su universidad le hacía falta un maestro de genética, así que le dije que yo podría ayudarla—. Le dijo con simpleza. — Lo de maestro de literatura estaba de más. Había una vacante y no quería desperdiciarla—. Dio otro sorbo a su café.

.

.

— ¿Por qué decidiste volver a trabajar como profesor?—. Pregunto Erik bastante curiosos, Charles alzo una ceja, dio un último sorbo a su café.

.

.

—Quieres el divorcio ¿No es así?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras dejaba la taza vacía en el fregadero.

.

.

—Yo…—. De un momento a otro, Erik no supo que contestar.

.

.

—Si es así, tengo que regresar a trabajar. Pietro y Wanda todavía tienen gastos—. Le dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a prepararse para salir de la casa. —Y quieras que no, la casa no se mantiene sola—. Charles había entrado a la sala para recoger lo que ocuparía para su primer día como profesor, seguido de un Erik que aún no contestaba a la primer pregunta hecha.

.

.

—Pe-pero… aún tengo la obligación de darte una pensión para Wanda y Pietro—. Le dijo Erik con algo de desesperación, aunque el rubio no lo admitiría como tal. —Y con eso, estoy seguro de que la casa y tú podrán mantenerse bien—. Charles negó con la cabeza.

.

.

—No, Erik. Esta es mi decisión, si ya no estás en la casa, tengo que salir a conseguir mi propio sustento y el de mis hijos—. Contesto mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. —No puedo depender de ti. ¡Wanda, Pietro, hora de irnos!—. De inmediato los menores salieron de la casa, pues Charles se encargaría de llevarlo a la escuela. —Dile a Sebastian que espero los papeles para cuando quieras que los firme—.

.

.

—Pero…—.

.

.

—Nos vemos después—. Charles no dio tiempo a Erik de contestarle, para cuando el alemán reacciono, Charles ya estaba poniendo en marcha el auto.

.

.

—Pero… ya no estoy tan seguro del divorcio—. Dijo el de ojos verdes a la nada, mientras veía el auto del castaño alejarse de la casa.


	3. Celos cobrados con sexo en el baño

Xeno, por aca!

Bueno, este fic resulto dar para mas, asi que creo seran unos 5 capis... y posiblemente este sera el mas largo de todos, ¡el lemon llego!

*X-men no es mio, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier, y lo cierto es que eso es triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

Charles se encontraba al frente de su último grupo, había tenido un día especialmente fácil, solo había dado tres clases, y otras dos fuero simple vigilancia, ya que el maestro encargado no había llegado, pero fuera de eso, si, su día había estado bastante bien.

La campana que marcaba el final de la hora, y el de su día, había sonado, haciendo que los estudiantes salieran de manera ordenada y apresurada del aula, deseándoles tener buena tarde, Charles había recogido sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hasta la sala de maestros, donde seguramente Moira lo estaría esperando. Al llegar no le sorprendió ver a la castaña hablando con Scott.

— ¡Charles!—. Dijo el de lentes obscuros. — ¿Acabaste con tus clases?—. El castaño simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. —Ves Moira, término, salgamos, sirve que le digo a Warren que nos acompañe—. Moira pareció pensárselo, pero al final fue Charles el que contesto.

—Hoy no puedo salir con ustedes, chicos—. Le dijo el castaño adelantándose a la decisión que seguramente tomarían por él. —Recogeré a mis hijos el día de hoy—.

— ¡Oh vamos, viejo!—. Hablo Scott. —Tienes que salir con nosotros—.

—Sí, Charles—. Dijo Moira. —Acompáñanos, será esta noche, si prefieres—. Le dijo en tono suplicante, el castaño se llevó un dedo a la barbilla tratando de pensar. Era en la noche, seguramente Erik no estaría en casa, y sus hijos saldrían con "amigos" y él se quedaría solo en la casa, sin nada que hacer. Después de hacerse un cuestionamiento sobre los pros y contras de aquella decisión, finalmente elevo su mirada y con una sonrisa asintió.

—Está bien, que sea en la noche—. Tanto Moira como Scott sonrieron ante la afirmativa del castaño.

* * *

Para cuando Erik llego de caminar un rato por el vecindario, pudo notar el auto de Charles en el garaje, lo que significaba que tanto él, como sus hijos se encontraban en la casa, así que apresuro el paso, seguramente Charles se encontraba cocinando y él, Erik, tenía que hablar con Charles. Pero nada lo preparo para toparse con esa bizarra escena.

Pietro corría de un lado para el otro llevando platos, mientras que Wanda llevaba algunos vasos hacia el comedor, al cual no dudo en entrar, topándose con sus hijos acompañados de aquellos jovencillo que había visto en la fiesta el día anterior.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—. Pregunto con voz autoritaria el de ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

—Espero que les guste la comi… ¿Erik?—. Charles iba saliendo con una cacerola que olía bastante bien, por lo que de inmediato supo que el castaño había hecho de comer. —Pensé que regresarías más tarde—. Le dijo Charles mientras pasaba por su lado directo a la mesa del comedor.

—Solo salí a caminar—. Contesto del de ojos verdes. — ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—. Pregunto de nueva cuenta, Charles lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—Vienen a comer, ¿Qué no es obvio?—. Contesto Charles mientras tomaba asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. — Remy y Kurt vienen cada tres días a la casa a comer—. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras todos comenzaban a llenar su plato con algún aperitivo extra.

— ¡¿Cada tres días?!—. Pregunto exaltado Erik.

—Lo sabrías si estuvieras más tiempo con nosotros—. Le contesto Wanda sin siquiera mirarlo, algo que Erik noto fue que aquel chico llamado Remy le sostuvo la mano para calmarla, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?—. Charles parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar a la pregunta de Erik.

—Desde hace como seis meses—. Dijo el castaño regresando a su comida. —Desde que un día Kurt y Remy aparecieron en la puerta con Pietro y Wanda para pedirme permiso de salir con ellos—. Erik frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Desde hace seis meses mis hijos tienen novios?!—. Volvió a preguntar de manera exaltada, ganándose las miradas de todos. — ¿Y cuándo pensaban decirme?, ¡Soy su padre!, ¡Es a mí a quien deben pedirle permiso para salir con mis hijos!—. Charles harto de los gritos de Erik se puso de pie.

— ¡Basta Erik!—. Alzo la voz el castaño, algo raro en él. —Si quieres hablar, lo haremos, pero en privado y sin gritos—. A Erik no le quedo de otra más que asentir. —Bien. Si quieres comer, sírvete, hay platos en la cocina—. Charles regreso a su silla para continuar comiendo al lado de sus hijos y de los que sería sus yernos, en tanto Erik, una vez que entro en la cocina no volvió a salir de ahí.

* * *

Las pláticas con Remy y Kurt eran muy amenas. Remy era estudiante de facultad en la universidad donde él impartía clases, ente la charla, Remy comento haberlo visto esa mañana yendo al aula de literatura, en cuanto a cómo fue que conoció a Wanda, dijo que una vez vio a Charles hablando con la profesora McTagger y con él se encontraba Wanda, LeBeau no dudo en comenzar a hablarle a Wanda para invitarla a salir, pero la morena siempre se negaba, hasta que Remy se animó a hablar con Charles y pedirle que fuera su "chaperón" en una de las citas, después de eso, ganarse la confianza del padre castaño y el amor de la joven hechicera no fue un problema.

Kurt por otro lado, compartía clase de violín con Pietro y se habían hecho amigos casi al instante, aunque Kurt era un poco más discreto a comparación de Remy, este chico le había pedido salir a Pietro desde que lo conoció, a lo que el peliblanco jamás se negó, tuvieron oculto su amorío hasta que Charles descubrió que su hijo había faltado a tres clases de violín en una misma semana. Fue en ese momento en el que encontró a Pietro paseando de la mano con Kurt por el centro comercial, sin un lugar para meterse y sin que Kurt reaccionara a tiempo para desaparecer en una nube de humo para evitar ser vistos por el castaño, a Pietro no le quedo de otra más que confesar y presentar a Kurt, el cual pidió una disculpa por haber "secuestrado" a Pietro toda esa semana, al final el chico de cabello azul se ganó su consentimiento y su simpatía con lo inocente e infantil que solía comportase.

A mitad de las risas y pláticas, Charles se levantó, excusándose con sus hijos teniendo que hablar con Erik, los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, pero al final le permitieron a su padre retirarse. Charles se encamino a la habitación para poder ponerse un poco de ropa mas cómoda, pues aunque le encantaban sus adorables chalecos, debía admitir que el clima que el verano daba, no era para nada conveniente usar ese tipo de prendas, apenas entro, la figura de Erik sentado en la orilla de la cama lo recibió, el de ojos verdes volteo a verlo y se puso de pie.

—Tenemos que hablar—. Charles asintió y camino hasta su armario, el cual abrió para buscar algo para ponerse en la salida que tenía con Moira. Erik al verlo abrir el armario, se sorprendió de ver montones de ropa que, estaba seguro, no pertenecían a Charles o bien nunca se los había visto puesto. — ¿Y esa ropa?—. En realidad había tratado de pensar en la pregunta, pero al final había pensado en voz alta, Charles tomo una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro.

—Wanda y Pietro me sugirieron cambiar mi guardarropa—. Dijo el castaño poniendo la ropa nueva en la cama y después quitándose la que traía puesta, solo el chaleco, ya que Erik aún estaba en la habitación. El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

— ¿Porque?—. Pregunto, Charles simplemente suspiro.

—Creyeron que, ya que nos divorciaremos, me haría bien un cambio de ambiente—. Esto hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo es que sabían sus hijos que tenían planes para divorciarse?

— ¿Les dijiste?—. Pregunto, a lo que Charles de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—Al contrario—. Le dijo el castaño de manera molesta. —No eres muy discreto cuando hablar por teléfono, Erik. Mucho menos escondiendo a tu amante en el jardín para besuquearte con ella—. Le dijo a manera de reproche, Erik se quedó con la boca abierta, eso, sin duda, no se lo esperaba, creía que su amorío con Frost había estado bien escondido, al parecer se equivocó. —Ahora si me disculpas, necesito cambiarme—. Señalo su ropa para después señalar la puerta. Erik miro por un momento la ropa que Charles había decidido vestir ese día, esa no era ropa del diario, era ropa para salir.

— ¿Piensas ir a algún lado?—. Pregunto con cierto tono molesto, Charles suspiro.

—Sí, Erik, pienso salir con Moira y Scott—. Le dijo mientras tomaba su ropa y se encaminaba al baño, era claro que Erik no le daría privacidad para vestirse.

— ¿Moira?, ¿Scott?—. Pregunto enojado. — ¡¿Y quién cuidara a los niños?!—. Charles chasco la lengua.

—Tranquilízate Erik. Ya sé que saldrás esta noche, no te preocupes, Remy se quedara a cuidarlos—. Erik finalmente estallo.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez, Xavier?!—. Grito en verdad enfadado. Charles de inmediato salió con los pantalones a medio abrochar, así como la camisa sin abotonar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—. Le grito, después respiro hondo y trato de bajar la voz. —Te he dicho que hablaríamos sin gritos. Además Remy es un buen chico y muy correcto…—

—Correcto tu padre en calzones—. Se mofo a lo que Charles frunció el ceño. —No confió en ese chico y mucho menos en ese de peinado punk—

— ¡Ni siquiera los conoces!, ¿Cómo puedes no confiar en ellos?—. Le reprocho. — ¡Y de mi padre no te burles!—. Charles estaba a punto de tomar a Erik por el cuello de la camisa, pero el sonido del teléfono hizo acto de aparición salvando a Erik de un buen golpe en la mejilla, Charles soltó un ligero "carajo" para después contestar su celular, era Moira. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto el castaño, después de una serie de frases Charles abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿Amigo?.. ¿Qué amigo?—. Erik sin querer había comenzado a poner más atención en la plática. —Okey, los espero entonces—.

Para cuando Charles había terminado de hablar, Erik había salido de la habitación, Charles bufo y termino de vestirse. Erik, por otro lado, se había encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera había hablado de lo que en realidad tenían que hablar antes de que la discusión se saliera del contexto, hasta tal punto que terminaron reclamándose uno al otro, esta actitud de Charles lo estaba sorprendido bastante, el castaño por lo general era la clase de persona que agacha la cabeza mientras dice _"Si, Erik, tienes razón"_, pero esta persona, este "nuevo" Charles, le recordaba bastante al casanova que una vez conoció en los pasillos de la universidad de Oxford, aquel chico fiestero que se la pasaba en bares ligando con chicas con una joven Raven a cuestas, y que aun así lograba mantener sus calificaciones con más de noventaiocho puntos y que había cambiado bastante desde que comenzaron a salir juntos.

Charles había dejado de ir a fiestas, de ligar con chicas, más que nada porque Erik era la clase de persona que hace rutina, que prefiere lo clásico, que es anticuado. Erik obligo a cambiar al fiestero de Charles por algo que al final termino aburriéndolo, cambio la actitud del castaño por una que se acoplara a la suya, entonces comprendió que lo que en realidad lo enamoro y que termino por empujarlo a los brazos de Emma, era precisamente una actitud fiestera que parecía que Charles ya no tenia, o al menos eso creía.

Erik salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que un coche comenzó a pitar de manera insistente afuera de la casa, supuso que sería Moira que había venido a recoger a Charles, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, aquella que daba justo a la calle, lo último que vio fue a Charles despedirse de sus hijos antes de subir al coche de Moira, donde claramente, había visto la cabeza de Scott. Cuando hubo perdido el coche de vista, saco su celular y marco un número.

—Emma, ¿Estas libre esta noche?—.

* * *

Tanto Moira, Charles y Scott habían llegado a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, que a pesar de ser inicio de semana estaba un poco concurrido, pero eso no le importo al trio, de igual manera entraron, fueron directamente a la barra y cada quien pidió un trago.

— ¿Cuándo llegara Logan?—. Pregunto Charles para después darle un largo trago a la cerveza que se le entrego. Moira antes de contestar dio un sorbo a su Martini.

—No vendrá, ya sabes que Mariko no lo deja salir entresemana si no es con ella—. Moira sonrió. —Y Logan no sería libre de coquetear inocentemente contigo—. Ante aquello Scott soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Tan macho que se ve y su esposa lo manda a dormir temprano—. Dijo con burla, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de Moira.

— ¿Que dices, amor?—. Moira de inmediato lo tomo de una de las orejas y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro.

—N-nada…nada amor—. Le dijo el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, Moira después de agitarlo un par de veces más, esta lo soltó.

—Me sorprende que ustedes estén juntos—. La pareja se le quedo viendo.

—Vamos Charles, el que estemos juntos te lo debemos a ti, si no te hubiéramos conocido…—. Comenzó Scott.

—… no estaríamos juntos ahora—. Termino Moira dándole un beso en la mejilla al de lentes, Charles sonrió ante aquellas palabras. —Pero basta de sentimentalismos, mejor brindemos—. Sugirió la castaña a lo que todos levantaron sus tragos.

— ¿Y porque brindamos?—. Pregunto Charles, Moira soltó una risa.

—Porque al fin tus hijos te convencieron de comprarte ropa nueva—. Charles soltó un puchero mientras el otro par reía. —. Lo siento—. Se disculpó Moira y entre risas los tres chocaron sus copas para seguidamente beber de ellas.

— ¡Vaya!, hasta que los encuentro, chicos—. Una cuarta voz hacia aparición, Scott de inmediato se apartó el vaso de cerveza y se acercó a saludar al chico que había llegado.

— ¡Warren!—. Exclamo Scott dándole un efusivo abrazo. —Qué bueno que llegaste—. Le dijo mientras ambos hombres se acercaban a la barra. —Mira, te presento a Moira McTagger, mi novia—. El rubio alzo su mano para saludar a la chica, la cual correspondió al saludo.

—Mucho gusto, señorita McTagger—. Dijo el rubio con educación.

—Por favor, solo Moira—. Warren asintió y desvió la mirada ahora al castaño que estaba a un lado de Moira. Sus ojos azules se vieron atrapados por unos coloridamente parecidos.

—Y él es Charles Xavier—. Presento al castaño que de igual manera alzo la mano para saludar al rubio que había llegado.

—Mucho gusto—. Warren tomo la mano de Charles, pero este en lugar de solo apretarla, el rubio la beso con delicadeza, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

—El gusto es mío—. Contesto el rubio para finalmente sonreírle.

—Chicos, él es Warren Kenneth—. Lo presento Scott.

* * *

Erik estaba que hervía de ira. Había ido y citado a Emma en ese lugar porque creyó que los odiosos amigos de su, aun, esposo no lo llevarían ahí, pero que sorpresa se llevó al verlos llegar en el auto de McTagger, los tres entraron con bastante entusiasmo y a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno, estaba seguro de que Emma frunció el ceño al ver al castaño entrar al lugar.

—Erik, espero que no hayas tenido que ver con el hecho de que tú "esposo" este aquí—. Le reprocho la rubia. Erik frunció el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no!—. Contesto con molestia. —No creí que vendrían aquí—. Desvió la mirada molesto a donde se encontraba el trio de personas, Charles parecía estar bastante cómodo entre ellos y eso le molestaba.

— ¡Erik te estoy hablando!—. Emma alzo la voz trayendo a Erik de regreso a su mesa. —Maldición, odio que hagas eso, Charles aparece en la habitación y te olvidas del mundo—. Erik no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la vista con enojo. —Comienzo a pensar que en realidad no quieres divorciarte de él—. Ante aquel comentario de la mujer de blanco, Erik alzo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes?... creo que tienes razón—. Le dijo, esto causo que la mujer abriera lo ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Te burlas de mí?—. Pregunto enojada. —No es gracioso Erik—.

—Hablo en serio—. Le dijo con evidente molestia, Emma simplemente abrió la boca soltando un jadeo de indignación.

— ¡Cínico, y todavía me lo dices!—. Le dice Emma indignada. —Sabes Erik, creo que necesitas pensar las cosas y ver que a quien quieres es a mí—. Después de esto, Emma se levantó muy digna y salió del lugar dejando a un furioso Erik que veía de manera molesta como aquel chico rubio besaba la mano de Charles, esto lo hizo doblar la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Quién se cree ese chico como para tener el derecho de tocar de esa manera a Charles?—. Erik estaba por ponerse de pie, ir a romperle la cara a aquel rubio igualado, reclamarle a Scott y a Moira el sacarlo de su casa y llevarse a Charles cual costal de papas de regreso a casa, pero entonces se detuvo, él no debía hacer eso. Charles había sido claro cuando asumió, de muy buena manera, algo que era extremadamente raro, el que Erik pidiera el divorcio de la noche a la mañana o bueno, en realidad no, al recordar los reclamos de Charles en la noche de su cumpleaños.

Erik miro de reojo para ver qué es lo que hacían aquella cuatro personas en la barra, pudo notar cono Scott acorralaba a Moira en la barra para seguidamente besarla, esto en cierta manera lo sorprendió, pues esperaba que fueran ellos los que acorralaran a Charles, pero en cuanto miro a la otra pareja. Vio como Charles hablaba muy amenamente con aquel rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima, además que siempre que aquel hombre hablaba, Charles se sonrojaba y Erik terminaba ardiendo en celos al pensar que aquel hombre estaba coqueteando abiertamente con el castaño que aún era CASADO.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el hecho de que aquel malnacido rubio tuviera la osadía de casi besar a SU Charles y estaba completamente seguro de que aquella seña con la mano, había sido solo un pretexto barato para distraer al castaño y así plantarle un beso en la comisura de su labio, y el hecho de que Charles se sonrojara no ayudaba mucho.

Y entonces Erik vio como el rubio le susurro algo al oído, los colores se hicieron presentes en las mejillas del castaño, Erik vio como Charles se disculpaba y caminaba directo al baño, también vio al rubio sonreír y esto le causo un enfado mucho más grande, más al notar que este pedía la cuenta de las bebidas que habían consumido él y Charles.

—"_Eso ni pensarlo"_—. Pensó Erik y se encamino de manera rápida al baño. Se adelantó a aquel rubio, chocando su hombro con él. —Perdón—. Se disculpó sin mirarlo y entro al baño antes que él, Warren, y cerró la puerta con seguro, evitando así que aquel chico y Charles se vieran solos en el baño.

Solo había un problema… ¿Qué haría ahora encerrado en un baño con Charles?

* * *

—Tienes un poco de cerveza en la mejilla—. El castaño de inmediato iba a limpiarse los rastros de bebida, pero Warren lo detuvo para posar sus labios en la comisura de los suyos, esto hizo que Charles abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, viendo la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio, ante esto Charles se sonrojo y trato de apartar la mirada de los ojos de aquel chico, pero esto solo dio permiso para que Warren le murmurara algo al oído. — ¿Te parece ir a un lugar más… privado?—. Esto hizo sonrojar a Charles de sobre manera, ¿Acaso Warren estaba insinuando lo que él creía que insinuaba?, con algo de nervios se disculpó con el rubio y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Una vez a salvo dentro de los confines que formaban el baño de hombres, se encerró en un cubículo tratando de pensar en qué hacer. ¿Estaba bien que él quisiera tener aunque sea una noche de revolcón con alguien a quien apenas conoce?, Porque para que negarlo, Warren era un chico atractivo y Charles estaba seguro de que aquel rubio lo haría ver el cielo en la obscuridad, pero ¡Demonios! Que aún era casado, no podía traicionar así a Erik, aunque este ya lo hubiera hecho. El hecho de aun no firmar el divorcio le impide disfrutar de esa libertad que Erik disfruta al lado de la rubia que tiene como amante.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse lo saca de sus pensamientos, piensa que es Warren que ha venido a tener un encuentro casual, y para qué negarlo, él también quiere tener un encuentro. Hace tanto que no tiene relaciones con Erik que había olvidado lo que se sentía ser besado o acariciado y siente la urgencia de sentir eso de nuevo, quiere re-descubrir que se siente tener sexo casual en el baño de un bar.

Suelta un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de su cubículo, pero entonces la figura imponente de Erik se aparece frente a él, dejando desconcertado a Charles. Erik no duda en tomar al castaño del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared del fondo de ese cubículo.

— ¡E-Erik!—. Grita el castaño mientras trata de apartar las manos de Erik de su cuello.

— ¿Qué pretendes Charles?—. Pregunta el de ojos verdes con voz profunda. — ¿Qué pretendía aquel rubio con el que hablabas?—. Charles no le contestaba, esto solo hacía que Erik se enfadara más, ardía en celos, el hecho de que Charles aceptara las caricias de otro que no fuera él, que alguien más probara aquellos labios rojos, lo enfurecía.

—N-nada… no pretendía hacer nada—. Contesto el castaño entrecortado por la falta de aire, y entonces sintió como Erik aflojaba su agarre, pero no así apartaba la mano de su cuello, el cual había comenzado a acariciar con su pulgar. — ¿Erik?—. Aquello desconcertó a Charles, pero apenas el nombre del alemán había salido de sus labios, Erik se abalanzo hacia Charles plantándole un beso que al principio no fue correspondido.

Erik apartó un poco su rostro del de Charles, solo para ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Abre la boca—. Le ordeno.

—Eri…—. Ni bien había podido pronunciar el nombre del de ojos verdes cuando este comenzó a besarlo de manera demandante, enredando su lengua con la de Charles, el cual había fruncido ligeramente el ceño ante aquel contacto forzado, el castaño tomo por la camisa a Erik, pero no trato de apartarlo, simplemente había comenzado a cooperar con el beso, mientras que Erik comenzaba a pasear sus manos por encima de la camiseta de Charles.

Y entonces sintió los fríos dedos de Erik abriéndose paso por debajo de su camisa, no pudo evitar arquear la espalda cuando el mayor paso sus dedos por su espalda baja y entonces abrió la camiseta que Erik llevaba haciendo volar todos los botones.

Por suerte Erik llevaba una camiseta interior blanca, así que no se quedó del todo desnudo, pero eso no impidió que Charles comenzara a jalar el cuello de aquella prenda blanca para besuquear a Erik en el mismo. Charles en verdad podía ser bastante pasional cuando se le provocaba, y Erik sabía exactamente como sacar a flote ese lado misterioso y excitante.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Erik estampara a Charles contra el lavamanos y comenzaba a abrirle la camisa, sin romper los botones, y bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas, mientras que Erik se bajaba la bragueta de los suyos, en poco tiempo ya tenía a Charles gimiendo de manera escandalosa mientras Erik lo embestía con fuerza una y otra vez.

El de ojos verdes veía como Charles apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, como es que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras el rojo se esparcía por sus pálidas mejillas. Erik no dudo en parar en seco las embestidas mientras con su mano alzaba la cabeza de Charles.

—Abre los ojos—. Ordeno, Charles tenía la respiración agitada y con gran esfuerzo pudo seguir la orden de Erik, en ese momento el mayor dio otra embestida, Charles soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos. — ¡No los cierres!—. Le ordeno. —No los cierres, quiero que veas como te pongo—. Le susurró al oído mientras seguía embistiendo, lento y profundo, Charles gemía a cada embestida mientras intentaba, dificultosamente no cerrar los ojos. — Quiero que mires como te cojo, y como gozas cada vez que entro en ti—. Charles volvió a gemir.

—Erik—.

—Quiero que veas tu cara de satisfacción cuando te haga terminar—. Ante aquella embestida Charles no pudo evitar curvear la espalda, pegándose al torso de Erik mientras alzaba la cabeza, Erik aprovecho aquello para morderle el cuello y dejar sus dientes marcados. — ¿Te gusta Charles?—. Le dijo al oído, pero los gemidos del castaño parecían ser respuesta suficiente.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos terminaron, Erik dentro de Charles y Charles esparciendo su semilla por el suelo del baño. Ante la cansada actividad Charles no pudo evitar caer contra Erik y por consiguiente Erik cayó al suelo con Charles encima, ambos con respiraciones agitadas, algo que debió notar el castaño fue que en ningún momento, Erik aparto sus manos de su cintura, la de Charles, ante aquella acción, el castaño volteó a ver a Erik el cual no dudo en plantarle un hambriento beso en los labios, y Charles no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en los casi rubios cabellos de Erik.

Charles debía admitir que eso había sido genial, y que llevaba mucho tiempo de no sentirse así con Erik. Solo por ese momento se permitió olvidar las peleas y el divorcio, era solo sexo casual con su futuro ex esposo. Pero entonces Erik lo obligo a moverse.

—Vístete—. Le ordeno mientras él solo acomodaba sus ropas, Charles se vistió de inmediato, y cuando Erik lo considero decentemente presentable para salir del lugar, tomo al castaño por la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera del baño, pasaron a un lado de Moira y Scott, los cuales veían con intriga a Charles siendo arrastrado por Erik. Y el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreírle maliciosamente al rubio que había estado coqueteando con su esposo. Finalmente Erik saco a Charles del lugar para tomar un taxi y regresar a casa. Una vez que el vehículo los dejo fuera de la casa, Erik tomo a Charles por la cintura y lo pego lo más posible a él para después volver a reclamar sus labios. — Espero que te prepares esta noche, Charles—. Le dijo Erik con una sonrisa por demás lujuriosa, provocando que el castaño sonriera nerviosamente. —Me has provocado bastantes celos el día de hoy, y eso te costara—.

Si Charles pensó que esto solo había sido sexo casual, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

.

.

.

* * *

Rw? ... esta no mutante se los agradecerá eternamente... También se agradecen los Rw enviados y no contestados aun ^^


	4. Olvida el divorcio ¡Vete al diablo, Emm

Xeno, por aca!

Espero les guste el capitulo xD

*X-men no me pertenece, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier... y como saben, eso es triste u.u

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, pero solo hasta que estuvo en contacto con su rostro fue que frunció el ceño con molestia y tratando de apartar la misma, fue que trato de alejarse pero algo se lo impidió. Charles fue abriendo los ojos y la pasearlos por la habitación, reconoció que el lugar era su propia habitación, pero algo fuera de lo común había en ella, trato de moverse un poco, pero entonces sintió un leve apretoncito en su cintura.

Bajo la vista solo para toparse con los brazos de alguien cuya presencia se delataba por el simple hecho de estar respirando en su cuello, el castaño volteo lentamente su rostro solo para toparse con el relajado de Erik, Charles abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y regresando a su posición original trataba de hacer memoria de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la noche anterior.

Recuerda a Scott y a Moira, también recuerda a Warren y su indecorosa insinuación, recuerda haberse topado con Erik en el baño y como olvidar la sesión de sexo que tuvieron en el lugar, también recuerda a Erik tomándolo de la muñeca para sacarlo del lugar y tomar un taxi que los llevo de regreso a casa, y entonces llego al momento en el que Erik había corrido a Remy y a Kurt de la casa, así como el enviar a los gemelos a su habitación sin salir, y entonces, Erik lo condujo a su habitación, en donde la ropa comenzó a sobrar, la temperatura aumento y el roce con sus pieles era más que evidente, tuvieron relaciones toda la noche anterior.

Charles quiso removerse para poder separarse de Erik, al menos para recapacitar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero el insistente abrazo de Erik no se lo permitió y por muy al contrario, Charles pudo sentir como Erik, aun dormido, lo acercaba a él, hasta tal punto de hundir su nariz en el cuello del castaño, Charles soltó un suspiro y dejo que Erik siguiera abrazándolo.

—Charles—. Escucho que lo llamaban, en un tono de voz por demás ronco y adormilado. —Charles ¿Estas despierto? —

—Si—. Contesto el castaño mientras apretaba las sabanas en donde su mano había estado apoyada. ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora? ¿Cómo actuaria Erik ahora? —Erik—. Lo llamo, simplemente para escuchar un ligero "Hum" como respuesta. — ¿Me puedes soltar?—. Pidió, entonces sintió todo el cuerpo de Erik tensarse tras él y un ligero apretón en su abdomen lo hizo desistir de aquella decisión. —Olvídalo—. Charles cerró sus ojos solo para sentir a un Erik más relajado, sonrió sin darse cuenta, solo hasta que razono por un momento, el castaño abrió los ojos con miedo. — ¡Mierda, es martes!—. Dijo, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Erik. — ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!—. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Erik jalándolo devuelta a la cama. — ¡Erik!—. Reclamo el de ojos azules.

—Tranquilo, llame a Moira hace un rato, le dije que no irías a trabajar el día de hoy—. Le contesto el mayor sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto. Erik no contesto, ante aquello a Charles no le quedo de otra más que dejarse abrazar por Erik mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, si ya se había hecho la maldad, al menos hacerla completa.

—Charles—. Escucho una vez más la voz de Erik. —Olvida el divorcio—. Y entonces Charles abrió con sorpresa sus enormes ojos azules.

* * *

— ¡Ha funcionado!—. Grito Wanda una vez que se encontró con Pietro fuera de la escuela, su hermano peliblanco simplemente había abrazado a su hermana con total alegría. — ¡¿Puedes creerlo Pietro?!—.

—Claro que sí, anoche no salieron de la habitación para nada más—. Le dijo con una sonrisa, que al momento fue borrada de su rostro. — ¿En verdad crees que haya funcionado, Wanda?—. La morena alzo una ceja.

— ¿Por qué dudas?—. Pregunto acercándose a su hermano, Pietro frunció la boca.

—Anoche Padre quedo de verse con esa mujer, y de un momento a otro regresa con Papá—. Le comenta a la morena la cual sigue sin entender el punto de su hermano. — ¿Tú crees que Padre haya roto cualquier relación con la señora Frost?—. Ante aquella pregunta, Wanda no dudo en quitar su feliz mueca.

—No lo había pensado, si conozco a las mujeres como la zorra Frost, sin lugar a dudas no se quedaría como si nada—. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla tratando de pensar en algún plan que despejara semejantes dudas. —Hay que consultarlo con la tía Raven—. Pietro asintió. —Solo para estar seguros—.

* * *

La mañana y parte de la tarde había pasado sin ningún contra tiempo, Erik lavaba los platos que acaban de usar para la comida mientras que Charles se había ido a la sala con sus hijos. Toda aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpida con el sonido de su celular sonando, el de ojos verdes, extrañado por eso, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada de nadie en especial, quedo petrificado al ver en el lector de llamadas el nombre de Emma, cerro la llave del agua y se alejó un poco de la familia para que no lo escucharan.

—Emma—. Contesto Erik con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sigues molesto por lo del bar?—. La voz burlona de Frost se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea. —Erik, mira que tenía mis razones para dejar de esa manera. ¡No me estabas poniendo atención por estar viendo a tu "Esposo"!—. Le reprocho la dama de blanco.

—No estoy para tus reclamos ahora—. Le dijo con molestia, estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuanto Emma volvió a hablar. Cerca de ahí, Wanda pasaba por la cocina para dejar un plato que anteriormente había estado ocupado por un poco de fruta picada, notando la ausencia de su padre en la cocina y notando la aparente charla que soltaba con su celular, la morena no dudo en acercarse al hombre con total sigilo para evitar ser notada y poder escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Tenemos que hablar, creo haberte dejado demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas sobre nosotros Erik—. El de ojos verdes se pellizco el puente de la nariz, odiaba admitir que Emma tenía razón, tenían que dejar en claro la situación entre ellos dos.

—Te veré en dos horas, en el restaurant de siempre—. Tenía que dejar en claro que él no pensaba dejar a Charles.

—Sabía que lo pensarías—. Escucho la risa triunfante de Emma al otro lado antes de colgar. Wanda había fruncido el ceño con bastante molestia, y sin hacer el menor ruido, se apartó del lugar.

— ¿Podríamos ir a caminar por el centro?—. Sugirió Pietro. —Le diré a Kurt que nos acompañe—. Charles sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, miro a Wanda entrar a la sala con un gesto de molestia en su adorable rostro, esto hizo que Xavier se preocupara.

— ¿Pasa algo, Wanda?—. Pregunto su castaño padre, Wanda cayó en cuenta de que la mirada azulina de su Papa la miraba con preocupación, Wanda quito aquella mueca molesta y le devolvió una sonrisa a su Papá.

—Nada, me acabo de pelear con Remy por teléfono—. Le dijo de lo más tranquila. —No es algo de lo cual preocuparse, no le está yendo bien en una materia y me enoje con él porque prefiere jugar videojuegos en lugar de ponerse a estudiar—. Contesto al ver el semblante de preocupación en el castaño.

—Pensábamos ir al centro a caminar, ¿Quieres venir?—. Pregunto Charles con bastante ánimo, pero Wanda negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ganas de salir hoy, pero vayan ustedes—. Sonrió la morena.

—Bien, entonces llama a Kurt, Pietro, dile que nos veremos allá en una hora—. El peliblanco salió corriendo mientras Charles se ponía de pie y al pasar cerca de su hija le acaricio los cabellos. —Las peleas son normales en una pajera, no te desanimes por eso—. Wanda le sonrió para después asentir, justo en ese momento Erik había regresado a la cocina para terminar lo que hacía, lavar los platos. —Erik, Pietro, Kurt y yo iremos a centro, ¿Quieres venir?—. Pregunto el castaño amable, Erik se lo pensó por un momento.

—Lo siento, en un rato más saldré por la oficina, pero si quieres te paso a buscar apenas termine—.El castaño asintió, al poco tiempo ya tenía a Pietro a un lado. — ¿Listo?—. El menor asintió. —Bien, vámonos—. Erik pudo ver que padre e hijo salían de la casa y entonces vio a Wanda aun sentada en la sala.

— ¿No vas con tu Papá?—. Pregunto el de ojos verdes mientras se secaba las manos. Wanda negó con la cabeza. — ¿Paso algo c-con t-tu…no-nov-novio?—. A Erik le costaba formar esa frase, aun no se hacía a la idea de que su hija, su pequeña de quince años saliera con un universitario.

—Solo una pelea, nada de lo cual preocuparse—. Wanda le sonrió ante lo difícil que parecía ser para su Padre hacerse a la idea de tener un novio. —Padre, es lo más normal del mundo, algún día tendré que casarme y salir del nido—. Erik se acercó a ella y en una muestra de afecto bastante inusual, Erik la abrazo con fuerza.

—Pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto—. Wanda sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre. —Si llega a hacerte algo, dímelo, y yo mismo descubriré la manera de atravesarle el cráneo con una moneda—. Ante aquella loca muestra de locura Wanda soltó una carcajada, sabía perfectamente que su padre era capaz de eso y más. Tal vez era una bendición el que su padre no haya nacido con la mutación de controlar los metales, porque si no, no quería ni imaginar a Remy atravesado con cualquier objeto de metal existente.

* * *

Salió de la casa a toda prisa, si algo pretendía no era perder demasiado tiempo con Emma, él tenía un compromiso con Charles ahora y estaba completamente seguro que la siguiente decisión que tomase, sería la correcta.

Entro en el restaurant de siempre y no tardo en encontrar a Frost sentada en la misma mesa que había usado desde que había comenzado a salir clandestinamente, vio a Emma levantarse para recibirlo, al principio la mujer quiso besarlo pero este de inmediato evadió el beso, causando desconcierto y confusión en la mujer, Erik se sentó frente a Emma, y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

—Erik, espero hayas pensado en lo que te dije. Estoy completamente segura de que el divorcio es lo mejor que pudiera hacer ahora…—.

—Olvídalo Emma—. La interrumpió Lehnsherr ante aquello, la rubia frunció el ceño.

—"_Olvídalo Emma"_—. Repitió con burla. — ¿Exactamente qué quieres que olvide, Erik?—. El de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro.

—Olvida el divorcio, olvida las citas, olvida el dinero que quieres sacarme, olvida esta relación—. Ante aquellas palabras Emma abrió la boca con indignación. —Olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros. No me divorciare de Charles—.

— ¿Estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo, Erik?—. Pregunto la mujer indignada. — ¿Acaso me estas terminando?... ¡¿Por él?!—.

—Si—. Ante aquello Emma frunció el ceño con molestia. — ¿En verdad me crees idiota, Emma?—. Le dijo Erik con una media sonrisa. —Sé que estas llena de deudas, sé que lo único que buscas en un hombre es el dinero. Yo lo sabía y aun así me enrede contigo, porque creí que Charles simplemente ya no significaba nada para mí, pero me equivoque, él sigue y seguirá significando mucho para mí—.

— ¡Patético!—. Le grito la rubia con coraje. —Te creía más hombre, Lehnsherr, tú y ese inútil de tu esposo me da verdadera lástima—. Erik frunció el ceño.

—De mi podrás decir lo que quieras, pero de Charles ni a mencionarlo tienes derecho. Lo nuestro se acabó—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes, muy seguro y Emma no pudo aguantarlo más.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Erik Lehnsherr!—. Erik frunció el ceño.

—Vete al diablo, Emma—. Contesto de una manera seria y haciendo irradiar de molestia aquellos ojos verdes, a Emma no le quedo de otra más que salir del lugar furiosa por lo que había pasado.

Cerca de aquel lugar, una joven morena con la capucha de su chamarra puesta daba un sorbo a su gaseosa mientras sonreía con satisfacción, saco su celular y marco un número.

—Remy ¿Estas ocupado en este momento?—. Dijo Wanda con una sonrisa.

* * *

Erik había llegado agitado al centro comercial, entro a un local de ropa en donde no tardó mucho en localizar a Xavier el cual paseaba su vista entre unos jeans de mezclilla negra y otros de tela azul, tratando de ver cual quedaría mejor con su nuevo guardarropa, de inmediato descarto el pantalón de tela azul para quedarse con los jeans.

— ¿Aumentando el nuevo guardarropa?—Charles se exalto al escuchar la voz de Erik cerca de su oído, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

—Algo así—. Contesto el castaño. — ¿Te gusta?—. Pregunto extendiéndole el pantalón, Erik lo tomo entre sus manos para después apartarlo y abrazar a Charles de manera posesiva.

—Todo lo que te pongas me gusta—. Erik estaba a punto de besar al castaño cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

— ¡Por dios, hay niños aquí!—. Ambos padres voltearon para toparse con Wanda y con un Remy a su lado, Charles sonrió pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Erik.

— ¡Wanda, Remy!—. Charles se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados, Erik también se acercó solo para intimidar a aquel chico con la mirada.

—Señor Lehnsherr—. Remy le regreso la mirada y extendió su mano para saludar al de ojos verdes, Wanda trato de aligerar la pesada aura que había entre ambos hombres.

—Él es Remy LeBeau, Padre. Remy, él es mi Padre, Erik Lehnsherr—. Wanda pudo ver como su Padre tomaba la mano de su novio para saludarlo.

—Si le haces algo te juro que…—.

— ¡Bien!... Las presentaciones están hechas, vallamos a comer—. Charles interrumpió la amenaza del de ojos verdes y arrastro a Erik fuera del local seguidos de una sonriente Wanda y un Remy por demás intrigado con la interrumpida amenaza.

Todo estaba bien… por ahora.

* * *

Rw? ... esta no mutante se los agradecera eternamente :D


	5. Conquista

Xeno, por aca!

Aqui trayéndoles el quinto capitulo de esta linda historia :D Espero y la disfruten.

*X-men no es mio, Tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier...y ya saben, eso es triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

El día de paseo había terminado bien, aunque Erik se esforzó en sobre manera de dejarle en claro a los novios de sus hijos que si se atrevían a hacerles daño, no verían la luz de un día mas, y aunque la difícil tarea de Charles a tratar de controlar el mal y pasajero humor de su aun esposo tenía experiencia, solo bastaba con tratar de distraerlo con un cambio abrupto de tema y listo, un momento de paz para los más jóvenes.

— ¡No se quedaran aquí afuera!—. Dijo el de ojos verdes al ver que sus hijos habían dejado de caminar cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa y se ponían a platicar con sus parejas.

—Erik, déjalos—. Lo reprendió el castaño tratando de jalar al más alto dentro de la casa. —Ellos estarán bien. Siempre se quedan media hora más a platicar con los chicos—. Trato de tranquilizarlo, Lehnsherr miro con el ceño fruncido a cada uno de los novios.

—Los quiero adentro en cinco—. Les dijo con un tono de voz severo.

—Que sean cuarenta minutos—. Contesto Wanda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, Pietro la imito pero no comento nada, sabía que su hermana era lista.

—Diez—. Ofreció Erik mientras miraba con severidad a su hija, la cual no quito la sonrisa.

—treinta y siete—. Contesto la morena ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de su padre.

—Que sean veinte—. Contesto Lehnsherr creyendo que con eso su hija estaría satisfecha, pero no era así.

—Treinta y cinco y es mi última oferta—. Le dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en la cintura, Charles solo esperaba el momento en el que el mayor cayera en el juego de su hija.

—Que sean treinta minutos—. Contesto Erik casi al instante. Wanda sonrió.

—Hecho—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba y seguía hablando con Remy, Erik finalmente reacciono.

—No, ¡Espera!—. Trato de protestar el Padre, pero fue detenido por Charles.

—Perdiste, acéptalo y metete a la casa—. Dijo el castaño arrastrando al más alto hacia adentro de la vivienda, a Erik no le quedo de otras más que bufar molesto, tenía que tener más cuidado con su hija en un futuro.

Charles cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro de la casa, Erik miraba la puerta con la intención de ir a abrirla y dejarla así, de esa manera podría vigilar a sus hijos y a sus malditos novios, pero Charles de inmediato negó con la cabeza, de cierto modo advirtiéndole que no debía hacer eso si no quería exponerse a la furia de sus hijos, soltó un suspiro y desistió de aquella decisión.

Charles también suspiro y se encamino a su habitación, detrás de él, Erik también lo siguió, tenía la firme intención de entrar en la habitación que anteriormente compartía con Charles, y echarse en la cama después de un agitado día, en el que había peleado con Emma en una cafetería, estaba agotado y quería dormir a un lado de Charles.

Entonces el castaño abrió la puerta de la habitación, entro en ella y justo cuando Erik se había acercado lo suficiente para asomarse por el marco de la puerta, esta fue cerrada sin ninguna consideración con su nariz, el cuerpo de Erik impacto contra la malvada puerta que le había impedido el paso a su vieja habitación.

— ¿Erik?—. Pregunto el castaño al abrir la puerta y miraba con desconcierto a un Erik que mantenía su nariz protegida con sus manos y la toqueteaba para ver que no estuviera rota, que por suerte no era así, solo un poco de sangre, pero nada más grave salió de aquel golpe.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de lado su maltratada nariz.

—No pensé que estuvieras detrás de mí—. Dijo el castaño sin preocuparse por el estado de Erik, o al menos eso pretendía parecer. —Creí que irías a tu habitación—. El castaño señalo una puerta al final del pasillo, una puerta más delante de la habitación en donde se encontraba Charles.

—No, quería entrar a nuestra habitación—. Ante aquel comentario Charles frunció el ceño.

—Queras decir "MI" habitación—. El castaño se cruzó de brazos, Erik dejo de lado su nariz para mirar con confusión al castaño.

— ¿Qué?... Pero…—.

—Erik. Me pediste que olvidara el hecho de pedirme el divorcio—. Charles hizo un curioso gesto con la cabeza. —Bien, lo hare. Pero eso no significa que te aceptare de nuevo en mi cama—. Le dijo con severidad, Erik frunció el ceño.

—Pero… anoche—.

—Anoche… acepto que fue una noche fantástica, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdonare de buenas a primeras, Erik—. Le reprocho el castaño. —Me engañaste—. Erik bajo la mirada ante lo serio que se veían aquellos ojos azules. —Y una infidelidad no se perdona fácilmente. Buenas noches—. Después de eso, Charles cerró la puerta, Erik se quedó viendo la misma por unos cuantos minutos, solo hasta que escucho las voces de sus hijos fue que desvió la mirada de aquel objeto de madera.

—Uh… que cruel—. Dijo Pietro mientras él y Wanda asomaba la cabeza por una esquina, Erik camino hasta ellos pasándolos de largo para ir a sentarse a la sala, sus hijos lo siguieron con la mirada, después se mandaron miradas comprensivas y caminaron, en el caso de Wanda, hasta la sala para hacerle compañía a su Padre.

— ¿Creíste que sería fácil?—. Pregunto Wanda sin dejar de mirar la tele, la cual Pietro había encendido. —El que te perdonara así nada más—. Completo su hija al ver la mirada desconcertada del mayor.

—No, pero… su Papá siempre fue…—. Dijo Erik tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Siempre fue…—. Repitió Wanda y Erik bufo.

—Digamos que siempre fue comprensivo conmigo, nunca me reprochaba nada—. Dijo con tono apagado, era un hecho de que aquel viejo Charles sumiso había dejado de existir en el momento en el que él pidió el divorcio.

—Padre, debes comprendes que lo que le hiciste a Papa, no se arregla con una simple disculpa y con un "Olvídalo, que equivoqué"—. Wanda trato de imitar la voz de su Padre.

—Wanda tienen razón, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu si Papá hubiese sido el que se relacionó con el Tío Logan o con el Tío Scott?—. Erik frunció el ceño.

—Nos hubiéramos divorciado al día siguiente—. Dijo con un poco de molestia.

— ¿Vez?—. Comento Wanda. —Tienes suerte, Papá no te ha mandado a la… muy lejos. Tienes una oportunidad de remediar lo que hiciste—. Wanda se sentó a un lado de su Padre y tomo su mano con cariño. —Aprovéchalo—. Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida por el mayor.

—Conquista a Papá—. Comento Pietro mientras también se acercaba al par. —como la vez que lo conociste—. Erik se lo pensó un poco y después sonrió, ya vería que haría mañana, por ahora solo quería abrazar a sus hijos.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar, Charles se removió de entre las cobijas mientras, aun dormido, tratada de localizar el escandaloso aparato para apagarlo de un buen golpe, lo cual logro después de golpear la mesa, la lámpara y su teléfono celular. Se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, soltó un bostezó e hizo tronar todos los huesos de su espalda al estirarse, finalmente abrió los ojos tallándolos un poco y enfoco la vista al reloj, pero no fue la hora lo primero que vio, sino una curiosa tarjeta elegantemente decorada a las orillas y con unas simples palabras.

_¿Cómo te puedo explicar?  
Eres la llama que alumbra mi hogar  
Nunca he visto nada como tú.  
Con solo escuchar tu voz, me das la calma  
La fuerza, el amor.  
Nunca he sentido nada como tú._

—_E.L_

Ante aquellas palabras, Charles sonrió y dejo la tarjeta en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, en verdad era una sorpresa encontrar una de esas después de tantos años de haberlas dejado de recibir y curiosamente del mismo destinatario, se metió a dar un baño con una perfecta y brillante sonrisa sin dejar de tararear la canción que correspondía aquellas letras, después de un rato, salió y se vistió para su día de trabajo como profesor de universidad.

Al salir de su cuarto vio a sus hijos desayunando con un Erik que se encontraba a medio vestir, esto le sorprendió y más la sonrisa que Erik mostraba, después de eso Wanda se le acerco con una ligera caja de plástico.

—Se te hace tarde—. Le dijo su hija. —Puse tu desayuno aquí—. Charles sonrió y tomo la caja que su hija amablemente le había dado.

— ¿Y ustedes?—. Pregunto.

—Ya desayunamos. Padre nos llevara a la escuela—. Dijo Pietro, el castaño miro al de ojos verdes el cual simplemente asintió.

—Espero te pongas algo de ropa para ir a dejar a los niños—. Le dijo el castaño con un tono divertido, a lo que Erik también rio.

—No te preocupes, procurare ir completamente vestido—. LE dijo con una sonrisa la cual mostraba todos sus dientes, la misma que uso para conquistar a su esposo cuando aún no eran novios. —Ten un buen día—. Charles asintió y salió de la casa.

* * *

Cuando llego a la universidad fue recibida por una Moira totalmente absorta y con un montón de dudas desde aquella noche en la que Erik había aparecido en aquel bar a llevarse a Charles. Después de contestar las preguntas de Moira, el castaño se encamino a dar su primera clase de la mañana, cuando comenzó a sacar los libros elegidos para tratar el tema del día de hoy, le sorprendió encontrar una hoja en uno de ello, justo en el lugar donde había dejado su lectura la última vez que había abierto aquel volumen, tomo la hoja entre sus manos y la desdoblo.

_Yo soy un hombre que luchara por tu honor__  
__seré el héroe que tu soñaste__  
Tú me mantendrás de pie__  
__tú me ayudaras con todo__  
__siempre soy fuerte cuando tu estas a mi lado__  
__siempre te he necesitado__  
__nunca podría hacerlo yo solo_

—_E.L_

_P.D: Luces muy lindo como profesor, hasta tus estudiantes me dan celos porque ellos pueden verte cuatro horas en las que yo no lo puedo hacer._

Charles se sonrojo ante lo último, alzo la vista mirando a cada uno de sus estudiantes buscando algo o a alguien el cual para mala suerte, no se encontraba ahí, aunque… aquella nota lo había desconcertado y hasta sentirse seguido, como cuando recibió aquellas cartas en la escuela por primera vez.

—Profesor, ¿Se siente bien?—. Pregunto una chica de tez morena.

—Si claro, solo… una nota de mis hijos—. Alzo el papel el cual doblo y guardo en un bolsillo de su chaleco, justo al fondo un hombre con sombrero y lentes miraba al castaño mientras con sus dedos apartaba sus lentes obscuros para ver mejor, sonrió al ver el gesto nervioso de Charles antes de regresar la vista al libro de genética que fingía leer.

Charles había llegado de un largo día de escuela, no es que no le gustara en enseñar, en verdad amaba su trabajo, lo amaba antes de casarse con Erik y aun ahora lo sigue amando, cuando llego pudo notar que el auto de Erik se encontraba en la cochera, cosa que decir que el mayor y sus hijos habían llegado de la escuela o que bien, Erik había ido por ellos con tal de no dejar que Remy y Kurt los trajeran a casa.

Para cuando abrió la puerta, la risa de los chicos, incluyendo a Remy y Kurt, lo recibieron, Charles camino hasta la sala, en donde los cuatro estaban sentados viendo una película, le extraño que Erik no estuviera vigilándolos, entonces vio como Remy abrazaba a Wanda.

—Cuida las manos LeBeau —. La imponente voz de Erik se escuchó desde la cocina, Remy soltó a Wanda y la pareja solo se limitó a sonreír con burla, Charles miro hacia la cocina, encontrándose con un Erik completamente absorto en revisar papeles, Charles veía imposible que aquel hombre ocupado pudiera tener tanta concentración en sus papeles y aun así saber que Remy había acercado más a Wanda de lo que el de ojos verdes le permitía. —Hola—. Saludo Erik sin dejar de ver los papeles que hojeaba. — ¿Cómo te fue?—. Pregunto quitándose los lentes y desviaba la vista a Charles.

—Bien, creo—. Contesto el castaño antes de seguir su camino hacia el fregadero. — ¿Comieron?—. Pregunto Charles a lo que Erik contesto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses Wagner, si llego a ver aunque sea un rastro de humo por el aire, te juro que te arrancare esa escurridiza cola—. Lo amenazo de ojos verdes.

—No los asustes—. Lo reprendió Charles, pero Erik solo bufo.

—Son mis hijos y si esos mocosos quieren salir con ellos, respetaran mis reglas en mi casa—. Charles rodo los ojos, pero finalmente sonrió.

—Iré a cambiarme—. Aviso el castaño, Erik regreso a vista a los papeles que hojeaba, después de un rato dejo de hacerlo para finalmente recoger su desastre y regresar a su habitación.

* * *

Apenas y charles había salido de la dicha cuando un enorme arreglo de rosas se encontraba en su cama, junto a él, una tarjeta.

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__De una cosa puedes estar seguro__  
__Nunca pediré nada más que tu amor__._

—_E.L_

Charles se sonrojo y tomo las rosas con suma delicadeza, apretándolas contra si con mucho cuidado para poder olerlas. Una sonrisa boba se acomodó en su rostro al verlas, era increíble la manera que tenía aquel hombre para volver a enamorarlo, pero una cosa eran las palabras y los detalles y muy diferente los hechos, tenía que seguir presionando a Erik para que en lugar de palabras usara los hechos para volver a enamorarlo.

—Crees que con esto caeré rendido a ti, ¿No es así?—. Pregunto el castaño a la nada mientras volvía a acomodar las rosas sobre la cama. Afuera de la habitación, la puerta entrecerrada dejaba ver la sombra de un hombre el cual sonrió de medio lado al escuchar aquel cuestionamiento, era obvio y él ya lo sabía, Charles no caería dos veces con el mismo truco o bien, con las mismas conquistas, tenía que usar algo nuevo, ya vería que se le ocurría en el trascurso de la semana.

* * *

Todo en la semana había estado bien, las cartas jamás pararon de llegar y aunque era inútil que Erik siguiera firmándolas como "E.L" nunca se olvidaba de hacerlo. El día de hoy tenían planeado salir con los gemelos a un restaurant, obvio que sin Remy ni Kurt, era hora de que los gemelos pasaran un poco de tiempo con sus padres.

La comida paso entre risas y charlas amenas entre los cuatro integrantes, todo es un ambiente tranquilo y bastante familiar, pero todo aquello se vino abajo con la aparición, no grata, de una mujer rubia y de ojos azules.

—Vaya, vaya… bonita familia la que te cargas, Erik—. Comento Emma con son de burla, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de los cuatro integrantes.

—Óyeme bru…—. Wanda quería mostrarle de una vez por todas de lo que ella era capaz si alguien como Emma se atrevía insultar a su familia, pero Charles se lo había impedido, esto no involucraba a los niños.

—Emma—. Gruño Erik con molestia. —Si aún tienes problemas con nuestras acabada relación, esos problemas los resuelves conmigo, el resto de mi familia no tiene nada que ver en esto—. Emma soltó una risotada que retumbo en el lugar.

—Oh cariño, tu familia tiene mucho que ver—. LE dijo con el ceño fruncido. —O ya olvidaste que por él—. Apunto a Charles. — Me has cambiado a mí—.

—Lo nuestro fue un error desde el inicio—Le dijo Erik con voz severa y seria. —Entiéndelo, lo nuestro termino y te voy a pedir…—Erik se acercó a la rubia para poder, aunque sea, lograr intimidarla. —…que no los molestes más—. Emma abrió la boca con indignación y sin que el mayor lo esperara, la mujer soltó una fuerte bofetada que dejo la mejilla de Erik con un brillante tono rojizo.

Ante aquello, tanto Wanda como Pietro jadearon con sorpresa, al igual que Charles, que se quedó viendo la escena en shock, miro a Erik y después a Emma, y no le tomo mucho tiempo acercarse a la mujer y abofetearla tal cual ella había hecho con Erik, aquella acción había dejado a los gemelos y a Erik con la boca abierta, y más ante el ceño fruncido de Charles. Emma se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

—Tú no golpeas a Erik, ofrecida—. LE dijo el castaño más que molesto, Emma miro a Charles con indignación.

— ¡Tu!—. Emma había alzado la mano para regresarle la bofetada a Charles, pero la mano de Erik se lo impidió, Emma miro a Erik con gesto incrédulo. —Él me ha golpeado—. Le reprocho la rubia.

—Y tú no le levantaras la mano frente a mi o mis hijos—. Erik soltó bruscamente el brazo de Emma. —Te lo advierto Emma. Lo que teníamos se terminó, no importa cuánto intentes convencerme, no importa cuánto digas amarme. Nunca hará que deje a Charles—. Tomo al castaño de la cintura para acercarlo a él. —Porque a él lo amo—. Erik miro a Charles, y el castaño pudo ver en los verdes ojos de Erik que el mayor decía la verdad. —Y nunca harás que cambie eso—. Emma miro a Erik con ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio—. Le dijo la mujer con enojo. — ¡A ti y a tu estúpida familia!—. Ante aquellas palabras Pietro le señalo a su hermana un balde de agua jabonosa con la cual limpiaban las ventanas superiores del centro en donde se encontraban, Wanda entendió de inmediato e hizo uso de su mutación. —Y espero que sus engendros…—. Las palabras de la rubia quedaron a medias, pues de la nada un montón de agua, sucia por cierto, caía sobre ella, Emma se miró completamente empapada y los gemelos no pudieron suprimir sus risas, la rubia simplemente gruño con enojo antes de alejarse de la familia.

—Niños—. Dijo Erik con son de reprenderlos, pero Charles lo detuvo.

—Vayamos al cine—. Dijo el castaño y sus gemelos sonrieron. —No los reprendas, hicieron algo bien o no—. Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, a lo que Erik contesto de la misma manera. El de ojos verdes tomo a Charles de la cintura antes de que se alejara de él y le planto un beso en los labios, simple y tratando de trasmitir el amor que sentía por el de ojos azules, Charles quedo sorprendido al principio, pero no se negó al beso.

—Te amo—. Le dijo Erik con una sonrisa, Charles al principio lo miro de manera seria, tratando de analizar cada una de las palabras de Erik, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo. —Lo digo en serio—. Volvió a hablar, Charles simplemente sonrió.

—Yo también te amo—. Le dijo para regresarle el beso.

Todo seguía bien… por ahora.

* * *

Dejen Rw... esta no mutante se los agradece eternamente :D


	6. Tengo algo que decirte

**Xeno, por aca!**

Lamento mucho esta enorme tardanza, pero ya saben, la escuela, en trabajo, las tareas y la falta de inspiracion me impiden actualizar con rapides... y en serio lamento eso u.u

Pero aqui esta el capitulo sin falta :D

*X-men no es de mi pertenencia, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier y ya saben, eso es depresivamente triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

Erik se removió por la cama y paseo su brazo por lo grande de esta con la finalidad de encontrar algo que, en realidad, ya no se encontraba a su lado, con pesadez abrió los ojos pues aún era demasiado temprano, las ocho de la mañana marcaba el reloj que se encontraba en el buro del lado de Charles, entonces Erik se recargo en sus codos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados aun por la falta de un buen despertar.

Fue entonces que el sonido de alguien vomitando lo hizo abrir sus ojos por completo, las arcadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte y esto comenzó a preocupar al alemán que de inmediato no dudo en apartar aquella estorbosa sabana de encima para correr al baño de la habitación, toco un par de veces ante el sonido de una nueva arcada

— ¿Charles?—. Toco de nuevo, pero el agua correr del excusado le contesto, seguidamente una castaño salía del baño pasando de largo a un Erik que seguía sin recibir respuesta de parte del más bajo.

Charles llego a la cama y se echó cual largo era sobre ella alzo la sabana para que lo cubriera completamente, era domingo y por suerte no tenía que ir a dar clases a la universidad.

—Charles, ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Pregunto de manera preocupada el de ojos verdes.

—Si me encontrara bien no estaría tendido en la cama—. Le contesto con molestia, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo debajo del montón de sabanas que lo cubrían. —Solo estoy mareado, creo que la cena me cayó mal—. Le dice el castaño más calmado, ya que pudo prever la ceja alzada y la pregunta mental que Erik se hizo cuestionando su comportamiento.

— ¿Seguro?—. Pregunto un preocupado Erik que ahora mismo se había acostado a un lado del castaño y había comenzado a acariciar la espalda del mismo. —Podemos ir a ver un doctor si quieres—. La cabeza castaña del más bajo salió de entre las cobijas, solo para negar el ofrecimiento del otro.

—Estoy bien, Erik—. Trato de sacar una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió es que Erik aumentara su preocupación. —Es Domingo, si vamos lo más seguro es que nos den largas para no atendernos—. Contesto. —Si la molestia persiste, yo mismo hare una cita mañana. ¿Te parece?—. No muy convencido, Erik solo decidió asentir mientras volvía a acurrucarse a un lado del castaño para así dormir un poco más.

* * *

Wanda se encontraba mirando un vaso con un poco de agua, la morena veía intrigada el contenido, solo esperando el momento en el que su mutación haría lo suyo, Pietro entro como torbellino a la habitación, parando en seco al ver a su hermana tan concentrada, el peliblanco alzo una ceja a modo de desconcierto, fue entonces en donde escucho a su hermana suspirar de manera frustrada.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en su cama, solo viendo que Wanda hacia exactamente lo mismo pero sin dejar de ver el vaso.

—Mi mutación no reacciona —. Dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz. —La última vez que pasó algo como eso…—. Wanda se miró ambas manos antes de hacerlas puño. —…paso lo del divorcio de Papá—. Pietro alzo una ceja con confusión.

— ¿Y?—. Pregunto, pero solo logro que Wanda lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué me ves así?, te estoy preguntando bien—. El chico frunció el ceño y Wanda solo pudo suspirar.

—Tengo un presentimiento, no sé si sea bueno o malo—. Pietro al fin comprendió el gesto angustiado de su hermana, la mutación de Wanda era extremada mente especial, tanto así que su hermana podía predecir algunos sucesos, o al menos saber que están por pasar, no sabe con exactitud de qué manera se presentaran las cosas, pero sabe que su magia solo se altera y se niega a funcionar cuando algo grande e importante esta por marcar la vida de la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier.

—Lo que pase, tendrá que pasar—. Dijo Pietro acercándose a su hermana y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. —Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitar que lo que presientes pase, pero podremos tratar de arreglarlo después de que ocurra, ¿O no?—. Pietro mostro una gran sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Erik, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus dientes, Wanda sonrió imitando a su hermano.

—Tienes razón—. Contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Charles había prometido a Erik no ir a trabajar ese día, por el simple hecho de que el mayor consideraba que Charles no se sentiría bien por el resto del día, por otro lado, Charles nunca se destacó en su juventud por ser obediente, y helo ahí parado frente a su grupo de genética, tratando de explicar las teorías evolutivas más recientes junto con la suya.

Todo parecía marchar de manera normal, hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la cuarta clase, Charles salió de su salón y justo a tres pasos de la puerta, el castaño tuvo que buscar una pared donde apoyarse, ya que aquel insistente mareo del día anterior había hecho su repentina aparición.

—Profesor—. Remy acaba de volver por unos libros que olvido, y pudo ver a su futuro suegro tambaleándose un poco antes de recargarse en la pared. — ¿Se encuentra bien?—. Pregunto preocupado, Charles aparto la mano que había llevado a su rostro para calmar aquel mareo inútilmente.

—Yo…—. Xavier miro directamente a Remy, el cual tenía un gesto preocupado en su rostro, finalmente Charles negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien—. Dijo con una forzada sonrisa, trato de incorporarse pero solo logro que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas y a la ves la obscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno. Lo último que escucho fue la voz asustada de Remy.

* * *

El insistente sonido de alguien moviéndose en aquella habitación lo hizo fruncir el ceño aun dormido, también la discreta (O así lo hacían ver) discusión había cesado por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a iniciar, Charles fue abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose de lleno con una luz que lo hizo volver a cerrarlos, una vez acostumbrado a la luminosidad presente, se animó a alzar la cabeza solo para saber dónde se encontraba. La enfermería de la universidad.

Moira aparto la cortina de manera brusca asustando un poco a Xavier y Charles pudo ver en los ojos cafés de aquella mujer, la enorme preocupación que había.

—Señora McTagger, no puede hacer eso—. Le reprocho la enfermera, pero fue totalmente ignorada por la castaña la cual no dudo en acercarse a Charles para abrazarlo.

— ¡Oh, Charles!—. Exclamo al borde del llanto. —Estaba tan preocupada por ti—. Le dijo para después separarse del hombre. —Me asuste tanto cuando Remy llego contigo en brazos diciendo que te habías desmayado a mitad del pasillo—. Ante esa mención Charles se llevó una mano a la frente. —Dime que te pasa, ¿Te sientes bien ahora?—.

—Yo… debí hacerle caso a Erik—. Se reprochó con una sonrisa, Moira frunció el ceño y llevo ambas manos a la cadera.

—Charles Francis Xavier, ¿Estas enfermo y aun así te atreviste a venir?—. Pregunto la castaña con molestia y reproche, Charles solo pudo suspirar.

—No me siento mal, Moira—. Contesto, dejando que el semblante molesto de su compañera se relajara. —Es solo…que llego de repente… no sé cómo explicarlo—. Moira lo miro de manera intrigada, Charles no quería hacerle frente a la castaña y eso la preocupo más, Moira se sentó a su lado y acaricio los cabellos del de ojos azules.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto pasa esto, Charles?—. Pregunto, el castaño volteo a verla por un momento, momento en el que la mujer pudo ver los ojos llorosos del más bajo. — ¿Charles?—. Pregunto preocupada, pero solo eso hizo que el castaño se abrazada con fuerza a la mujer. —Charles, ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto, pero solo pudo escuchar los gimoteos del castaño, el cual escondía su rostro en el hombro de Moira.

—Creo que estoy en cinta—. Susurro cerca del oído de Moira, la cual ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar semejante sorpresa.

* * *

— ¿Desde cuándo creer que estas en cinta?—. Charles se encontraba sentado en una sala de espera de un hospital al que prácticamente Moira lo había arrastrado, sin opción a replica, la mujer hizo que lo atendieran de manera inmediata, solicitándole exámenes de sangre, además de la prueba correspondiente de embarazo que era la que más urgencia tenía en ese momento. Charles solo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé—. Contesto. —Mes y medio… tal vez más—. Le dijo con algo de duda. Entonces el castaño adopto un gesto por de más serio, claro indicador para Moira de que se encontraba en un momento de encierro con sus pensamientos. Moira volteo la cabeza al escuchar la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y por ella vio salir a una mujer con un sobre en mano.

—Resultados para Charles F. Xavier—. Dijo con voz clara, pero el castaño seguía sin poner atención a nada más que sus pensamientos. Moira le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo, al cual reacciono poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

— ¡Soy yo!—. Exclamo acercándose a la mujer de bata, la cual amablemente le tendió el sobre, Charles lo tomo entre sus manos y se despidió con un ligero gracias de la laboratorista, Moira se puso a la par del castaño.

— ¿Vas a abrirlo ahora?—. Le pregunto bastante emocionada de los posibles resultados.

—No sé—. Contesto poco convencido. —Creo que debería abrirlo junto con Erik—. Moira le arrebato el sobre de las manos.

— ¡Oh, vamos Charles!—. Exclamo. —No me puedes tener con la intriga de si esas preñado o no—. Le rogo. —Podrás darle la sorpresa a Erik de todos modos, ¡Ábrelo!—. Charles sonrió un poco para finalmente asentir.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él desde el momento en el que el sobre llego a sus manos, dudando en si hacerle caso a Moira o dejar ese sobre sellado para cuando regresara a casa con Erik, y abrirlo. Finalmente la insistente mirada de su amiga lo hizo desistir de lo segundo y con prisa abrió aquel sobre y saco la hoja en donde deberían venir los resultados de su reciente prueba.

— ¿Y bien?—. Pregunto con curiosidad la chica mientras no perdía pista sobre el rostro de Charles, el castaño volteo a verla, sus ojos azules comenzaba a inundarse de lágrimas y la sonrisa que sus labios comenzaba a dibujar era cada vez más brillante.

—Es positiva—.

* * *

Erik se encontraba trabajando en la oficina de siempre, revisaba uno que otro papel para decidir su desdichado destino, o iban en su archivera o eran hechos bola y arrojados sin misericordia al cesto de basura que yacía a un lado de su escritorio.

Suspiro con pesadez y miro el teléfono por quinta vez en ese día, estaba indeciso en si llamar a Charles o si esperar hasta verlo en la casa por la tarde, en verdad estaba preocupado por su esposo, puesto que todo el día anterior se la paso o enterrado en la cama sin opción a salir o encerrado en el baño devolviendo todos y cada uno de los alimentos que Erik, amablemente, había preparado para él.

Se recostó en su frondosa silla mientras se limitaba a pensar sobre las siguientes acciones del día, además de meditar en el comportamiento extraño que había tenido su hija en los últimos días, tan decaída y concentrada a la vez… ¿Alguna pelea con el tal Remy?, varias veces pensó en aquello como una posibilidad, aunque su hija se veía muy cómoda con aquel jovencillo crecido, y sabía que si el chico la presionaba para hacer algo que su pequeña, no tan pequeña, no quisiera, ella sabría defenderse muy bien… Tendría que amenazar de nuevo a LeBeau por si las dudas de aquella sospecha.

Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el sonar de tu teléfono celular, luchado con su bolsillo delantero, se apresuró a contestar el aparatejo al reconocer el número de Charles en la pantalla.

—Erik…—. El de ojos verdes pudo notar un matiz diferente en aquel saludo, había algo…diferente en él.

—Charles—. Contesto de vuelta. — ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?, ¿Hiciste la cita con el médico o decidiste ignorarme una vez más?—. La risa de Charles al otro lado de la línea lo tranquilizo un poco, además de hacerlo sonreír ligeramente.

—No te preocupes de eso por ahora—. Le contesto, Erik borro la sonrisa que hacia segundos se encontraba en su rostro. —Quiero que vengas—. Le dijo con tono serio.

— ¿Ahora?—. Pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Lo más pronto posible de preferencia—. Le dijo con un toque de misterio que desconcertaba a Erik. —Tengo algo que decirte—.

— ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora por teléfono?—. Pregunto.

—Esto es algo muy importante…—. El bufido de Erik contesto al castaño. —…y preferiría decírtelo en persona para ver como reaccionas—. Eso sí que había hecho intrigar a Erik, se acomodó de mejor manera en la frondosa silla.

—Iré en seguida—. Dijo para finalmente colgar y salir de aquella oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Erik estaciono el coche en el garaje como pudo, acciono la alarma tan pronto llego al pórtico de la casa y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la misma, las risas de sus hijos lo recibieron de manera amena, Wanda y Pietro lo miraron con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaban al unísono.

Ambos estaban solos, ningún rastro de los chicos que jugaban a ser novios de sus hijos, pero tampoco estaba Charles, solamente ellos dos junto con un tazón que anteriormente estaría lleno de palomitas.

— ¿Dónde está su papá?—. Pregunto Erik quitándose el saco y dejándolo sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la sala, seguidamente comenzaba a desanudar la corbata que tenía mientras esperaba paciente la respuesta de sus hijos.

—Está en la habitación—. Dijeron al unísono sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de televisión, Erik sonrió y decidió seguir la indicación de sus hijos, paso por el pasillo que conducían a las habitaciones, llegando así a la que compartía con Charles. Dio unos cuantos toques a la puerta antes de abrirla.

— ¿Charles?—. Pregunto, el castaño yacía sentado a un costado de la cama, con la mirada agachada en algún punto del suelo, solo despego su mirada de la alfombra azul que adornaba la habitación cuando escucho la voz de Erik. El de ojos verdes no dudo en entrar en la habitación y seguidamente cerrar la puerta tras él. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto sentándose a un lado del castaño.

—Tengo algo que decirte—. Repitió palabras que había usado hace algunos minutos por teléfono. Erik asintió con gesto serio, aunque la sonrisa de Charles lo tranquilizaba un poco, el castaño le tendió un sobre abierto, alzo una ceja ante el ofrecimiento, no dudo en tomar aquel sobre que amablemente le ofrecía su pareja, lo abrió y saco lo que parecía ser una hoja doblada con varias cosas escritas.

Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya había tenido una de esas entre sus manos, y sabía perfectamente que significaba ese enorme letrero de "Positivo" remarcado en letras rojas al final de la hoja. Esas mismas palabras las había leído hace un poco más de quince años, cuando después de sus primeros años de pareja, Charles le había comunicado que…

— ¿Estas embarazado?—. Pregunto con los ojos totalmente abiertos esperando la ansiada respuesta de su castaño, el cual solo estaba sonriendo de manera muy animosa, Charles no pudo pasar un segundo más sin dejar se asentir y Erik no pudo soportar un momento más sin abrazar de manera insistente a su pareja. — ¡Charles!—. Grito con una gran sonrisa y una risa que retumbaba por todo el lugar, Erik no dejo pasar un momento más sin besar a Charles. — ¡Esto es tan…ahhh!—. Grito con júbilo, llamando a sus hijos que no dudaron en aparecer tras la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Tendremos un hermano!—. Grito Pietro mientras abrazaba a Wanda, la cual estaba igual de feliz devolviéndole el gesto a su hermano, ninguno de los dos dudo en correr y abrazar a sus padres ante aquella dichosa noticia.

Un nuevo integrante se sumaba a la familia Lehnsherr.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido?... ¡Viene en camino un hijo! :D ... o quien sabe... puede ser que hasta mas ¬w¬

Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que tratare de actualizar a la mas brevedad posible y tanto como se me permita.

Esperare sus Rw, ya saben que esta No Mutante se los agradece eternamente :D

**Xeno, por alla!**


End file.
